Erik With Three Mirrors
by Bronze-and-Navy-is-Creating
Summary: What happens when a cursed totem brings four Eriks together... And What happens when things from the past do not stay where they belong. (Erikcest, dark content, e/c, pharoga)
1. Chapter 1

This is an odd beauty... Enjoy.

O.G.

"It looks cursed." Nadir said eyeing the small statue wearily.

Erik rolled his eyes. "You told me to go out and to stop moping… Besides. I have always found finding odd things for sale rather soothing and curious… Something to study at least. And not…" His voice trailed off as his mind wandered, and Nadir instantly felt bad for questioning him. Erik had come quite a long way from the dying mess on the shore of the his destroyed home at the opera. The very home the two were currently trying to restore.

Nadir had begged and begged he move from the place, so filled with memory. But Erik refused, claiming it made a fitting silent tomb. And despite it being beneath the opera house which was also under repairs, it was far enough away to where he could block out music, as it still was too painful of a topic for the prodigy. Most things were too painful if Nadir was honest. Most of Eriks paintings, artistic materials, and instruments had all been destroyed. The house they were rebuilding it seemed would be practically vacant as Erik stubbornly refused to replace most of the interior. Only buying the necessary furniture. Restoring the back few rooms last. And completely abandoning his destroyed music room.

The only two unique rooms were Eriks work room where he could at least repair things (mainly his prosthetic) and his library. Though Nadir had noted anything that was fictional or poetic had remained untouched. Instead the genius it seemed tried to occupy his time with non-fiction and research into any topic imaginable. Of course Nadir knew this was simply a distraction, but he would not question it as reading was by far Eriks healthiest addiction.

Though if he kept bringing home freaky little statues as he did today, Nadir might have to change his opinion of that.

"It looks evil." Nadir protested weakly as it stared at the idol. It stood about 30 centimeters high and had red rubies for eyes that seemed to follow Nadir.

"Then I of all people can relate." Erik said rolling his eyes. He began to inspect the base, rubbing the inscription trying to figure out what language it was in. He was muttering under his breath and soon was wondering off to the library, trying hard to not show his limp which was indeed getting better with practice.

Nadir looked at the totem and found himself rather wanting to _not_ be in the same room as that… Thing. So instead he wandered upstairs for a bath whilst Darius went off to cook in their half finished kitchen. Nadir decided it best to forget about the evil item and instead go to his room to bathe. It had been a long day of work for them all. How Erik managed to stay up for weeks on end and help with the reconstruction was beyond Nadir, as Nadir himself was dead on his feet an hour after dinner.

Once again he passed the room. One of the only two in the house no one dared touch. It depressed Nadir to see its darkened wooden frame, a tomb having been sealed the night the opera caught fire. Inside lay perhaps the most vital part of who Erik was. His music. Dead now, according to the musical genius. It was perhaps one of the worst losses the world had ever carried and it did not even know what it had lost. A way to hear emotion in it's truest form.

Nadir had often been moved by his music. Never being a virtuoso himself, he did enjoy it. But what had moved him was… Was the way Erik seemed to capture Nadirs own grief in one particular song that he played twice a year…

Nadir nearly let out a sob at the thought of not being able to hear his sons requiem this year. It was always his one solace on that day, as Erik seemed to… Understand. To be able to put what Nadir felt about his lost son into words.

Not being able to stand there and see that crypt for another moment, for it reminded him too much of a grave in a much drier climate, he went off to his room. Once there he ventured into the attached bathroom and started a bath in the tub. He sat on the edge and studied his own reflection in the water as it rippled and filled the soft white porcelain tub. A middle aged man staring back. Wrinkles etched into the tanned skin -contrasting the white of the tub. They lined his eyes and brow from years of stress. Unruly curled hair with streaks of premature gray that he had donned since at least twenty three. Still it was not an unattractive face, well defined nose, soft lips. But his eyes… They once held more warmth, and now seemed vacant in many ways. He let out a sigh as he remembered quite a different face staring into the water as he did now only a few months ago. And it was a very unattractive face indeed.

" _Nadir please… We can put it off for. For another day. Rags in my room… I… I would rather not see how…"_

" _Erik you are going to have to look eventually…" Nadir sighed as he gently settled Erik on a small chair in his flat's rather luxurious lavatory. Still Erik winced. It had been two weeks since Nadir discovered him half dead on the shore of the lake. He was sure he had never ran quite so fast as when he hurried a bleeding unconscious Erik into his flat._

 _He had broken most of his bones. Lost most of his foot, half a rib, internal bleeding, and his hip which was already damaged, was down right mess for Nadir to fix. But after fourteen or so hours of surgery Nadir managed to save the wretched soul._

 _At first he had been furious that he had in fact, not died. But later grew to hold on to the fact he was at least on the same plane of existence as Christine. Which did help Nadir considerably as he no longer protested help, or at least not as vehemently._

 _But there had been one thing he had been avoiding like the plague itself. His reflection. And he had insisted greatly on sponge baths, rather preferring to lose any ounce of dignity he might have had around Nadir than face his own face. For he knew it too had been altered._

 _But Nadir insisted on a proper bath. Saying the hot water would relax his muscles and help him heal. Erik insisted that he would rather become stone with his stiff muscles and broken bones than to risk seeing what he had become. And naturally he was ignored._

 _Erik closed his eyes as he heard the water start. He did not move now, in too much pain perhaps to do so. He kept his yellow eyes shut tight as Nadir lifted him and gently settled him into the hot water. Whimpering as his body ached at any movement._

 _When he was in Nadir positioned him and he soon relaxed slightly. The water, as much as he hated to admit it, was in fact helping his broken form._

 _And for a while he managed to avoid his dreaded reflection. That was until he moved to assist Nadir in washing his arm and opened his eyes out of reflex._

 _His whole world froze as looking back at him in the water was his own demented face, mouth open in a silent scream of horror._

 _What had been a nose hole was now a long black and deep gash. His cheeks which hugged his teeth to show their impression, now were riddled with holes. His sharp cheekbones which had always stuck out past the skin as actual bone (though it was hard to tell as his skin was so pale) was now cracked and ragged, chunks missing from the sharp feature. His temple on the right side now stood completely exposed with muscles and tendons completely visible. Tufts of his white blond cotton like hair sticking out oddly in contrast. His sunken in wide eyes had violent scars over them as the yellow eyes stared back in terror._

 _He had thought his death's head could not get any more frightening or hideous. But he had been wrong. Oh so wrong._

Nadir shook his head at the memory. It had taken an hour to calm him down that day… As Nadir sank into the tub he reflected how much Erik had come along since. Sure, it did pain him dearly Erik was not… Not being truly Erik, the master of art, but he was now trying. He was reading and building. Working and in a sense, motivated. Rebuilding the house had been rather therapeutic for him it seemed.

All and all, Erik, despite incredible odds and suffering, was trying. Trying to rebuild his life and to be a better man. And Nadir could not be more proud of him for it. Even if it did mean weird freaky idols that occasionally ended up in the parlor.

Nadir was in a rather peaceful mood as he exited the warm waters and slipped on his dinner clothes. Of course, these thoughts were interrupted by a violent crash down stairs.

Nadir ran as fast as he could and stopped dead in his tracks as not one but four masked figures were stumbling to their feet. All of which looked a bit worse for wear in varying degrees, and three of which had full masks and similar stature. The youngest and most shaken however, only had a half mask. All looked around wildly and Nadir found himself exclaiming " WHAT THE FUCK!?" before his mind finally gave up trying to understand the hellish concept of four Eriks, and he fainted with a loud thump.

The most confused but for once calmest one looked down with mismatched eyes and said "Couldn't have said it better myself…"

O.G.

I will have an Erik which is talking guide in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, I hope I capture their characters well enough. Enjoy!**

Here is the Erik guide:

My own version of him is: Erik

Original book Erik is: Lerik (after its author)

Kay's Erik is: Kerik

25th anniversary musical version (Ramin) is: Merik (m for musical)

It will change soon, you all will see why

Whats this? Two chapters in one night? Are you really sure it is me typing? (yes with the help of a lovely editor and friend Arreah ( jackspacecaptain and embergeist)

O.G.

Merik backed up against the wall as the stranger was at there feet. He was still utterly confused, terrified, and heart broken. One moment he had been running down a secret passage from the mob, the next, he had been mixed on top in a heap on the floor with three other strange masked men. All of whom were equally as confused and disheveled.

The others seemed to recognize the stranger, and perhaps the thinnest of them all seemed to snap out of the confusion the fastest. At least enough to say, in Persian of all languages "Of course he is the first to faint… Please, help me put him on the couch…" He said, his voice soft and almost delicate in a way. He was attempting and struggling to lift the Persian man. The others were so lost they listened without question. Slowly Merik stepped forward as well and relieved the thinnest and clearly most ill of the task. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to die as well. For the pain in his head had to stop somehow…

Once the Persian man was safely out of the way, the one who seemed to understand at least some of their predicament sat down, panting and wincing. The one with mismatched eyes seemed to break the silent spell first, making Merik jump as he had not realized he was so close to him.

"Where the ever loving fuck are we?! One moment I was dying peacefully in my own bed, and the next I am here! Did I die?! Is this what Hell looks like? This looks like the house but… H-have I been robbed? Is this some sort of cruel trick? Because Erik has experienced far too many of those…" He said, his voice booming angrily with more power than it should hold in its velvet tones.

The three looked even more confused as they said in near unison "But I am Erik."

All three paused. Not a breath was taken until finally, Lerik, the tallest and seemingly oldest said in a softer, higher voice than the rest that seemed to hold its own authority but in a more… subtle way, "You are not dead… But it is strange for I was -was in a similar circumstance…"

Finally Merik spoke up, already inching towards the door "Where are we? This looks nothing like… I must have hit my head… I was running from the mob and I hit my head. I-I remember... " He said, panic taking over the sensual musicality of his voice.

Finally the one seated seemed to have a realization as he smacked the arm of the chair exclaiming "IT MEANT MIRROR NOT MERCY!" and leaping to his feet to a previously discarded book next to a rather terrifying looking totem. Merik took a step back and shook his head as he started for the door when a pair of eerily long and skeletal hands grabbed his tensed shoulder. It was as if death himself had touched him and he froze.

Older yellow eyes stared into his own dark brown ones from behind the mask. "Wait… None of us know what is happening… It will be better to figure out what has happened…" He said in an almost hypnotic tone. And this actually managed to calm the younger man down.

He nodded and looked at the couch as he stroked back his hair with a slightly shaky hand. He noted the masked man one who apparently lived here was still muttering at his book. He found himself asking with a soft voice "Who… is he?" He nodded stiffly towards the couch, suddenly feeling very worn.

"Darog-"

"Oh please. Its Nadir. Don't let him get a big head. If I have to hear about the exploits of the _Daroga_ again I might very well scream. I have seen him at 3am in his night clothes high as any kite, believe me. Call him Nadir." Interrupted Kerik with a small cackle.

The eldest stood to his fullest height, towering over him. Anger surging forward as his somewhat warm and silky voice turned as sharp and cold as ice in its high tones "While the Persian may be a pest at times, I do not take kindly to being interrupted. Is that understood _Monsieur"_ He said drawing out the last word with a hint of smooth venom.

Kerik glowered up at him and got closer. Their masks almost touching as he said in a deeper, more commanding voice "And _I_ do not take _kindly_ to being told what to do!"

Merik gulped as this hellish nightmare was worsening with every second he stood by and looked on. Thankfully he was saved by the one on the floor standing who has begun to speak, saying, "Well… I have… mediocre news and bad news…" He noted the confusion in that one's eyes as he spotted the quarreling pair's intense glare.

He nearly jumped as the two snapped towards the man and said on the same note in two very different octaves "WHAT?"

"I… I found out what caused it… I read the translation on the idol and it says this: Pulls myself out from three different lives. Three different reflections…" He said staring at the totem with disdain.

"Annd…?" Merik said finding himself becoming more and more fed up with his predicament. His head cocked a bit to the side.

"And there… is…ah... no way… to reverse it…" He said backing up slowly.

Three furious eyes glared at him before the trio began cursing and screaming at him at once, all in varying languages. The strangest being Russian from Kerik.

Funnily enough it was not the one being threatened by three pissed opera ghosts that broke the cacophony, but instead it was a strange cry from the man on the couch as he exclaimed "FOUR OF YOU! NO FIXING IT! DEAR ALLAH I'M IN HELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THAT STUPID CURSED THING!"

They all turned to see a near hysterical Nadir sitting up. Lerik was about to add something but Nadir held out a hand and barked "IF ONE MORE WORD COMES OUT OF ANY ONES MOUTH I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

And funnily enough, they listened. Even Kerik who nearly rolled his eyes. When there was silence Nadir asked calmly "Now Erik. _My_ Erik. Are you sure there truly is no way..."

He nodded slowly.

" _Right._ Okay, then the answer is clear. They will simply stay here with us. Because if they are versions of you, I feel it would be unwise to let them all lose on the streets. Especially since the whole of Paris still remembers you and they would likely…"

"Be attacked as I was." Erik sighed. He looked at the other three and said "How… How similar are our lives? They have to be close sadly, if you are here."

None of the men were exactly open and all three were rather pissed. Kerik kept subtly moving his hand to where Merik was sure his magic lasso lay hidden. Naturally it was also Kerik who broke the silence, saying snarkily "Oh we can speak now? Well isn't that _kind_ of you Nadir…"

Nadir was used to this kind of temperament so he only said with a sigh "Let me go make te-coffee. H-erm… How many of you actually have noses and can taste?"

Merik raised his hand in confusion while the other two seemed to almost blush. Lerik murmured "I can taste and smell but it is dulled I think… But I do not have a nose…"

Kerik added "Poor bastard. I can taste just fine but I… Don't have one either." Then he looked up in surprise to see Merik raising his hand. His voice turned to something akin to child like curiosity as he asked "You have a nose?"

Merik blushed and said in a confused tone "Y-es… Well. half of one. The other half is rather… Well. deformed."

Lerik studied him which made Merik's hands twitch stiffly at the thought of being studied, and said in a voice that rather floated "How strange, to only have half a face. I…" But then he stiffened and said "Never mind. It is not important."

"Rather good looking, the half I can see anyways." Kerik added off handedly before growing decidedly bored and he began to wonder about, throwing his voice to add in a rather humorous tone "You ruined my death you know. And healed me it would seem. Ah well. At least I was and am loved…"

Jealousy came swooping back in the moment he said that. Merik was… Was in pain, being reminded of her. But that pain turned to raw jealousy as he said seething " _Am?_ What do you mean by _am?_ "

Kerik shrugged and said, "Well, technically I did just lay with Christine a few hours ago on our wedding night…" All three snapped to face him.

"She what?!" They said in unison.

He looked confused and turned to face them "I was dying, she came back. We married and I had planned to die peacefully in her arms that night. Instead of waking up next to my wife or not waking at all, I find myself here… Why, did she not return for any of you? I was rather hoping to use your Christine to bring my wife here…"

They all were stunned as Erik finally said, stuttering slightly in shock "N-no. None of us were so lucky. Mine left that night and I was brutally attacked by the mob…"

"I was at my organ planning to die. She promised to bury me…" Added Lerik gravely.

Merik shuddered and found himself struggling to breathe as the recent wound of a memory of the last few hours was being touched. He backed up shaking his head and finally sat on the vacated couch, burying his masked face in his hands. Erik winced and asked timidly "She just left you, didn't she?"

Merik nodded and said in a soft, broken voice, muffled slightly by his hands, "Just hours ago… I was r-unning from the mob…"

They all winced at their collective memory of that night. It seemed they all had her leave at one point, even if one did return. Nadir walked in and saw one crying. Thinking it was the result of a fight he was about to say something angrily but Kerik covered the man's mouth and whispered with a tone reflecting a sense of understanding, "Give him a minute. It is about Christine…"

Erik slowly sat on the couch next to him, not exactly sure what to do. He was never good at comforting. At least not when he refused to use music. But still, he understood his pain all too well. So gently he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said in a soothing, almost rhythmic voice "It- It is alright… It gets better with time… I am walking proof of that…"

Before Merik knew what he was doing, he clung to Erik. An irrational need to just hold on to something taking over his tired mind and body. Erik stiffened at the contact, but slowly relaxed and just rubbed his back soothingly.

The other three slowly left the room, Nadir mouthing ' _In the kitchen when you are ready.'_ to Erik, who nodded and turned back to comforting an equally lost soul as his.

The other three closed the door and relaxed as they were away from the high emotions in the room. Nadir looked at the one with yellow eyes as he seemed the more reasonable of the two. "What happened exactly?"

Lerik was looking vacantly at the kitchen cabinets before snapping to Nadirs question. "Ah… Well… Christine came up in conversation-"

Nadir raised his hands "Ah, say no more. Have you two been avoiding music as well?" They both looked aghast at the concept. Nadir gave a depressed half smile and said "My Erik, won't even stay in the same room if he hears music… Says that part of himself died that very night."

Kerik said in shocked tones "I mean, I destroyed my organ but that was more because I thought I was dying… But to be pained by music itself…"

Nadir gave a small smile and said "Then perhaps, you came at the right time…"

Lerik looked at him as a child would when overly curious about an errant fact, "What do you mean?"

"Well… While I can't exactly relate to him, you can… And it is a shame to lose his music…"

Lerik nodded "I see… Perhaps. If Erik can help he will try…"

Kerik did not know exactly what to say but slowly he nodded. It is a terrible notion, losing music. Then he saw a rather annoying problem arising as he said "Okay, if we are to live together we must come up with new names. It is going to get confusing if we all keep going by Erik. I do not care for my name to that extreme."

"Nor I." Lerik said softly "Erik is a name I chose. My poor mother could never bare to name the devil."

Kerik shuddered. His mother… That was a touchy subject. Nadir observed this and finally said "How in the hell are you all this tragic?"

The other two shrugged and Kerik changed the subject back with the slightest hint of suggestion in his voice "So names?"

"Best decided when they are… Not indisposed." Said Lerik sagely. The rest nodded.

Nadir looked at the two and said finally "I doubt either of you have eaten. And I am not taking no for an answer. If you want to have another death on your heads by dying, then so be it, but if not, you will eat."

"What do you mean?" said Lerik with confusion.

"I mean, if one gives up, I have a nasty feeling the two in there will take it as a sign and give up themselves. And if you want yet another murder on your heads, then so be it." He said stubbornly, turning about to resume the cooking that Darius had vacated. He had a feeling the younger Persian was hiding somewhere, too alarmed to come out yet.

Lerik sighed and relented "I suppose… I know that Christine would be ashamed if I.. If I killed again, and I would be ashamed myself if I let another soul as wretched as Er-myself suffer…"

Nadir smiled and nodded "Good. Pregress. And you?"

Kerik shrugged "I married mine, I was dying from illness, not heartbreak. Though now I feel five years younger honestly. But I shall help, he does not seem to annoying to deny it anyways."

Lerik looked in curiosity "How old are you?"

"I...I am in my early fifties." He said awkwardly.

Lerik snorted "I can say about the same…"

Nadir seemed slightly surprised as he started on a heavily spiced soup "Really? Mine in there is… four years younger than me, so twenty eight I believe. And the one with the half mask seems even younger to me."

The others nodded in agreement but both grew distant in their train of thought. Finally Kerik asked "Is his music room intact?"

Nadir shook his head. "No… It is completely destroyed. He refuses to touch it."

"Why does this house look so damn empty?" He said finally, annoyed at how many times he had to ask. Lerik barely noticed his twins anger and sat pensively at a small table as the other two spoke. He rather wished he had his music right then.

"Because Erik wanted only the basics, save for the work room and the library. Anything artistic pains him too much he said." Nadir sighed.

Kerik groaned "This is going to be hell. Surely he can't expect us to live without- without outlets! Books only go so far!"

"I think he will live in denial for as long as possible." Nadir sighed. "We both know he can't live without the arts. He is meant to create, the world may destroy him but one can not deny what they are meant for."

Kerik rolled his eyes. "Fuck the world…" Which caused a small snort from Nadir. He could see a lot of himself in this oddly eyed Erik.

Just then the door opened and Erik came in, sitting with a groan. "He is asleep… If one of you could carry him to the guest room I would appreciate it."

Kerik was grateful to be able to have something to do, and rather liked his newly rediscovered strength. So he nodded and left quickly. Erik took a sip of his now rather cold coffee. Lerik studied him for a moment before saying "Did they truly hurt you that badly?"

Erik nodded and reached down to slip off his shoe to reveal a prosthetic foot. "Yes, they did this, managed to destroy even more of my face, which I would call an achievement, and broke about every bone in my body. Along with internal bleeding… Some of the bones are taking longer to heal and I am not exactly in the best shape of my life, so carrying bodies all across the house is rather tiring."

Lerik listened attentively and that caused Nadir to watch him with interest. He had yet to meet an Erik who was so… Patient. It was refreshing to say the least.

"I… I am glad I managed to escape then." Lerik nodded finally. He looked around and said "Is that why the kitchen looks new? Did they destroy the house as well?"

Erik nodded "Sadly yes… Nadir has been helping with repairs."

Tentatively Lerik added "Is the music room-"

"It will not be touched and if I even hear about that-that thing again I will kick the person who suggested it out of my house!" He snapped, fear and anger clouding his mind.

Nadir noticed that seemed to answer some sort of question Lerik was thinking. He merely nodded and said "Duely noted."

Erik sipped his coffee and calmed slightly. Just then the missing but conscious Erik returned and said quickly "You do realize we only have two rooms?"

Not exactly in the best of moods Erik replied "Why yes, that would mean we will have to _share_ for the time being."

Nadir looked confused "What about the thi-"

"I highly doubt any of us would be comfortable with anyone in that room." Answered Lerik wisely. Nadir seemed to catch on and was grateful he stopped him from delving in too deeply and causing tension to heighten even more.

The other two glared at each other but finally both relaxed slightly. Erik said huffily "I think it unwise to leave the last of us in his room alone overnight, and I know Nadir will make us all at least pretend to res-"

"Oh no. You are all taking something before you go to bed. We are all stressed and confused enough as is. Last thing we need is sleep deprivation added to that."

The others glared at him but decided, for tonight, to listen.

"Fine. But I request mine at half dose so I can be there if the other wakes up." Erik said finally. The three looked uncomfortable at each other.

Nadir finally said "I think it wise if I take the couch. You two will at least understand the want and need for space better than I." Lerik thought and shrugged.

"I suppose. Though I would rather my own coffin…"

"So would I, but it was destroyed as well." Erik sighed. The others seemed in a similar state of weariness by the time Nadir put the food on the table and went to find Darius to explain and to tell him to take some time off while Nadir handled this.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow to say the least. And Nadir did not look forward to it.

O.G.

So… I may have quadrupled the length of the first chapter in this one. Whoops. I tried to keep all Eriks some what like the ones they are based on. Hopefully I can dive more into each personality over the next two chapters. I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another, hopefully this one will be a good indepth show of each character.

O.G.

Dinner was an odd affair to say the least. Each one had different methods of eating around there masks. The only one that showed any skin that wasn't already visible normally (as in with Kerik as he had a completely solid mask that showed his bottom lip) was Lerik, as the smaller vail on his was required to be lifted slightly. Naturally no one made eye contact as eating- to three of the four present- was a highly annoying and embarrassing task, but still Nadir was able to see a bit and concluded at least the lower half of his face had to appear how his Eriks face once was.

Their reaction to their food was as varied as their masks. The oldest and closest one murmured he did rather like the soup as it was spiced enough to taste rich to him. And Nadir's own Erik was as usual, appreciative he could at least faintly taste a bit. Kerik on the other hand choked on the first bite, already reaching for his wine. When he was able to speak he spluttered "How are you three not dying from-from these spices?! I mean for fucks sakes I lived in Persia too for a time, but this is enough to kill a man!"

Nadir snorted as the others looked up in surprise. "You get used to it. And I would rather he eat than I myself getting more mild foods. And I know he is more likely to eat when he can taste it."

Lerik found the notion rather kind. Already he was preferring this Daroga over his own, most anxious and pestering one. Naturally he did not say this out loud, but his eyes did soften a bit at the sentiment. Nadir's Erik felt only guilt as he was once again reminded how much he owed Nadir. But he too kept his voice quite.

The third Erik was looking at him with such incredulity it caused Nadir to roll his eyes. He moved a smaller bowl closer to Kerik adding "That being said, I wasn't sure if you could handle it. So I made this more normal one."

Kerik looked at the bowl and traded with a sigh. Eating bored Kerik and he was already fidgeting to go and sneak into the destroyed music room to see what could be salvaged.

The other two on the other hand, were truly tired enough to not think much about anything and mechanically ate what was in front of them. Both lost in their tired trains of thought.

Dinner proceeded without much incident after that. When they finished Erik excused himself to clean up what ever mess was under the mask, as Nadir knew some food always escaped out of the holes in his face, left by the mob. Nadir went to go and get tea that had medication so they all would hopefully sleep and not destroy half of Paris.

In the parlor Kerik was pacing and grumbling. Lerik sitting casually on the couch, watching him with a slightly irritated and tired expression. God he was tired of everything… If he was not scared that his death might trigger some sort of chain reaction, he would insist upon it tonight. He did not have much to live for now… Not without her.

Kerik meanwhile was muttering mostly things along the line of "Do not need a babysitter..." or "I am a grown ass man." and "Why does the other Eriks crime have to be so recent." And finally "Can I get away with killing the Persian…"

To which Lerik finally snapped. "You know what? Why the Hell are _you_ complaining? Out of all of us, you have the _least_ amount to deal with here. Your heart is not broken. You are not lonely. You are not recovering from a mob beating. You did not just have Christine leave you hours before. You were not slowly starving to death while sitting at the organ. And honestly, in regards to Nadir, your wife, which you are extremely lucky to have, is still alive! So why in the Hell are you this-this bitchy! Honest to God if you do no-"

But Kerik had heard enough and slipped his lasso around his counterparts neck. Nadir had just returned in time to hear the now choking one defend him in a sense, and he was stunned for a moment but then moved upon seeing the other strangle the poor man.

Sitting down his tray quickly he moved to slip his hand into the noose and with a certain tug, loosened the magic lasso enough for Lerik to escape.

When he was free he leaned back, sputtering. Kerik watched him with some mild satisfaction, which allowed Nadir to snatch away the lasso and promptly throw it in the fire. Kerik was about to protest, but seeing the fury in Nadir's eyes, he kept his mouth shut.

Seeing he had quailed Kerik for a moment, he returned his attention to the still wheezing Lerik. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and glared and the other. Erik returned and froze looking at the tense scene. Nadir said "Alright. Weapons. On the table. Now. Both of you."

Kerik glared at them all. He raised his hand pointing at the masked figure in the door. "Why doesn't he have to!?"

"Because I actually trust him." Nadir said gruffly. Then he added in a slightly more sympathetic tone to the still slightly choked Lerik "And no offense but I do not know you as well, even if you seem a bit more even tempered than this one…"

Kerik was about to raise his hand to do god knows what but the one in the door caught it. "Look. We are all tired and stressed. Let us just do what he says tonight; plan out eventual uprising and take over tomorrow, alright?"

Kerik was boiling but he dropped his hand and in one fluid movement dropped an array of knives and lassos on the table. Erik eyed him suspiciously and reached down his sleeve pulling out a throwing knife as well.

Kerik grumbled and stalked to a corner of the room while Lerik dropped a few knifes on too. Nadir breathed a sigh of relief and Erik promptly scooped them all onto a spare throw blanket and carted them away as Nadir started to lay out medicated tea. Putting the strongest in the direction of Kerik and the weakest in front of Erik.

Kerik scowled as he came close and took his cup. Nadir lifted his in a tired half hearted cheers and they all drank.

Nadir relaxed seeing the others drink. He looked at Lerik and asked "Will you be okay with sharing a room with him tonight?"

He nodded "Yes… I can handle myself. Even around whiny pes-"

"While I normally revel in chaos and like to see others bicker- for many reasons- I do ask we all refrain for tonight." Erik said again, sounding like a tired parent.

Another grumble this time from Lerik but peace was kept and soon all were off to bed.

In each room Erik had laid out clothes that thankfully fit and each went to the only functioning bathroom to change. When that was done Lerik slipped into bed, slightly annoyed at the fact he still could not sleep. Partially because he was normally immune to most sleep aids- much to his annoyance, and partially because he was such a light sleeper. And Kerik would not stop pacing. His feet causing the floor to creak just slightly. But it was more than enough to make the eldest of the two snap "Will you please lay down for Christ's sakes! If you hit that board one more time I will pry it from the floor and beat you with it." he growled.

Kerik rolled his eyes and purposefully pressed on the floor board. But as he heard scuffling he said "Oh stop. For fucks sakes why is it you all seem to have sticks shoved up your asses? Do you even know what I am doing?"

"Annoying the absolute Hell out of a poor old man trying to sleep." He said in a deadpan voice. Then adding somewhat bitterly "Never did I think I would sympathise with the Daroga _\- my_ Daroga. But this is some sort of karma driven demon made carnival mirror."

Kerik's body stiffened at the mention of _carnival mirrors_. This did not go unnoticed as Lerik added in a slightly softened tone "You too? Persia? The… torture chamber?"

Kerik scowled "Yes. And more. But that is something I would truly not want to discus with you." He snapped peevishly.

Lerik sighed and felt the fight go out of him as yet another wave of exhaustion hit. But he knew it would not be enough to let him sleep. He yawned and ran a hand under his mask to massage his thin skinned skeletal face slightly, as it was growing irritated from being o for so long. With surprising respect, Kerik looked away and seemed to find the grain of the wooden door very interesting. His body was tall and lean. His back was stiff and straight with years of self discipline, yet he always leaned forward and to the left just slightly, almost appearing to teeter over.

As a silent signal that was safe to look Lerik continued "So, why are you pacing?"

"I was trying to see when the Persian finally fell asleep. If I stand just right I can occasionally hear him in the parlour…" Kerik said studying the door knob, wanting desperately to twist it open and free. But if he did now while Nadir was awake, he feared even more conflict. A conflict he was in no mood for.

"Why do you wish to go out? Are you not tired at all? I am exhausted…" He admitted with a sigh.

Not liking where the conversation was going, as his plans would cause conflict he was sure, he jumped onto the other phantoms last admission. "Why can't you sleep? You drank almost as much medication as I."

Lerik shrugged and muttered bitterly "Medication tends to not work, and I am perhaps the world's lightest sleeper… Why are you not sleeping?"

"Because I do not need to." He answered coolly, avoiding details of how he managed to pour the tea down his sleeve rather than actually drink it. Instead he saw an opportunity, as this Erik seemed to be turning into an even bigger guard dog than Nadir.

"Why don't I hypnotize you to sleep?" He asked in a much softer tone. One he had used many times to get things his way.

Lerik was not impressed as he said in a deadpan voice "I know what you are trying to do, and the answer is no. I would rather not be made a fool of thank you very much." The idea of anyone, especially this man, having complete control over him was absolutely repulsive. Lerik needed control for his own sanity- or at least, what little of it remained.

Honestly, Kerik would only put him to sleep, he only needed him out of the way for his plan…

Another yawn took over him, and Kerik purred. "Are you sure? I truly would put you to sleep… No more and no less…" He remembered his curious nature from before and added "Aren't you curious as to what it feels like to be hypnotized? We- or at least I am assuming we, as we are so similar-perform it all the time, and yet hardly find another who can do it as well…"

Damn him. How had he known that on more than one occasion Lerik had admittedly been curious… Well… No one was in here… And he had a feeling he would not kill him, not with the others so near. And real sleep sounded so beautiful… Still, he was wary. "Why?" He said, his eyes narrowing behind the pale peach of his masks cheeks. Demonic eyes watching the other's every move.

Thinking fast on his feet he gave a worn smile "My dear sir, I believe you are just as tired of me as I you. And this would allow me to at the very least, pace in peace. And allow you some form of rest…"

Lerik finally sighed. Then he said in a half bitter, half sleep deprived voice "Oh what the Hell… I am going to regret this…"

Kerik grinned triumphantly. He glided to Lerik's side and began to speak with a melodic voice, the man in the bed looking deep into his twins mismatched and equally unnatural eyes. Within a minute of him speak, Lerik began to forget where he was. He was assured, his body relaxing at the voice that seemed to surround him. Vaguely he wondered if this is what Christine felt when he lured her to his home the first time. But that thought lulled as his eyes slowly shut and then, he knew no more.

Kerik grinned deepened as he watched him sleep. Strangely, a small, often ignored part of him, wanted to remove the others mask. Not in a malicious or curious way, but because he knew sleeping in a mask was highly uncomfortable. But alas, he also knew he would likely wake up dead for touching the oh so vital accessory. Not that he blamed him, as Kerik most certainly would have the fury of a thousand gods if he woke up unmasked around a stranger.

After five minutes Kerik went to the door, walking constantly to see if the Persian was up. The entire time his thoughts drifted to his new bride. He had to see her. To find this world's Christine and bring her here as he had been brought here. He imagined holding her again. Kissing her. The curve of her lip, always the slightest bit lopsided when she smiled. Her gorgeous round blue eyes. Her laugh that was unearthly in its beauty…

To his delight he heard no movement but his own. After waiting five minutes he slipped his lock picking tools from his sleeve. Silently, he knelt before the door. Concentrated very hard he began to pick the lock.

It was designed by the other Erik he knew. The lock was unique and far more complicated than most. Still after a few minutes of baited and now slightly frustrated breath, he heard the locks final click.

Smirking to himself he turned the knob and pushed the door forward.

Only to have the door stop less than five centimeters forward.

Confused he pushed forward again with more strength. Only to have it stop in the same place.

His eyes grew furious as he kept trying, a madman now. Not caring the constant slamming and barely opening of the door was causing a racket. Eventually he gave up and kicked the door hard, not even caring that it hurt his foot.

He slumped against the door and buried his face in his hands. A myriad of emotions swept over him. Fear of the unknown for his wife, for what if she thought him dead? Would she run to the Victome first moment she could? But… But she loved him. Surely… Surely she would know something had changed when she woke only to find herself holding the air… Never a religious man, he still prayed that she would understand something was wrong and wait. It was so unfair, the feeling of being so close to happiness until his death, only to have that taken too. Then the pure frustration of being imprisoned. He hated that most, for it reminded him of the cages…

He only vaguely heard a sigh and a slight ruffle of sheets. Then he felt rather than saw the other's presence next to him.

Rather than speak Kerik watched out of the corner of his eye as the other laid his head on the ground to peer at the door crack. Before Kerik could ask what the Hell he was doing, the other said sleepily "Ah yes… It would seem the Daroga has put a chair under the door, and backed it with a bookshelf or dresser of some kind… Clever." He added in grudging admission.

Kerik groaned and pressed his mask face harder into his large hands. Lerik looked up and with a tired sigh, slumped on the door as well next to him. Giving him enough room so they did not touch. "So… Why did you want to escape again? And ruin the best sleep I have had in ages, I might add."

Instead of acting cold or abrasive, he let those masks go to answer in a soft voice that sounded actually honest as it showed true uncontrolled emotion "I… I wanted… I wanted to find Christine, and bring mine here… I worry for her… That she will leave me before my death, and marry him…"

Apart of Lerik truly wanted to laugh bitterly. This man had been nothing short of an ass since their arrival and now he was worried about losing her as all the others had lost her. It would be so easy to…

But a different part of him, a newer part awakened by the young soprano herself stopped him. Would he not do the same thing in the others shoes? Do anything humanly possible to bring his… His wife here? Still it was unfair to the others, himself included. Especially right now.

Lerik sighed at the new strange emotion. Then slowly he answered in a logical tone "Look… Right now it would be unwise… As bringing her here would bring the others as well. And that would not only degrade the only good deed any of us ever performed, but it would be unfair to the those who lost her. Especially the other two. I mean, the poor boy just lost her hours before, it would be as cruel as chopping off his hands to bring her back so soon…"

Kerik's head slumped even more so and Lerik sighed. "That being said… Perhaps if… If you wait for all of us to truly come to terms… And you bring the fop as well, as to respect the other Christine's wishes… Then perhaps we will pay a visit to her… But I want your word, your actual word, that you will wait out of respect for us all."

Kerik looked up in surprise. "Why… Why are you helping me. Surely this hurts you as well."

Lerik let the smallest of smiles show under his small veil. "Because it is Christine who taught me… Compassion. And it is her memory I do it for…" Then he added honestly in a faint whisper "I only hope to one day become a man worthy of her one kiss. One she let me place there on her forehead… One that did not kill her… Maybe even… Maybe even become friends with her once more, for that would be a blessing… But only friends now. She well earned her freedom from my control."

Surprisingly Kerik smiled, his eyes shining with emotion. "Now that I understand… And if you allow me to one day bring them here, I would be honoured to help you with that in any way I can… For it is honourable, what you are doing." It was rare Kerik was ever so kind with anyone. But he understood and respected this strange acceptance and love for the young sopranos.

Lerik looked up in slight shock. He was just about as used to compliments as the other was at giving them. "Thank you…" He said in a small odd wisp of a voice. Then he swallowed and asked with more confidence and control in his voice "So… I take it you accept my offer?"

Kerik sighed but then nodded, extending his cold skeletal hand. Lerik laughed a bit, as it seemed to almost mirror his own. When he shook it, it felt as if he was shaking his own hand while it was numb. Cold, thin. Hands surely also doned by death himself. Yet neither shuddered. Both having a simultaneous understanding.

Kerik sighed and leaned back. "So… I suppose we truly should sleep…"

"It would seem so." Lerik mused in a similar tone. "I hope you plan on actually laying in bed, and not wearing another hole in the floor?"

This brought out a small laugh from Kerik. "Yes I shall rest and let you do so as well. Your eyes look more exhausted than mine this past week, which is saying something as I was on my death bed."

"Hmm. You know how to compliment a man." Lerik teased but then stood. And walked over to the bed. Kerik soon followed and then added, remembering his earlier wish. In a more docile mood than was his norm he said "If you wish to take off the mask I won't look. That is, if you could do the same in return? I rather hate sleeping with it on. It tends to-"

"Rub blisters and peal the skin?" Lerik offered with a small grimace of understanding. Kerik nodded and Lerik sighed in some level of relief. "Yes. Thank you. That would probably help quite a bit. I shall not look if you do not."

"Cross my heart." He said with a small half smile, exhaustion creeping over him as well. Both nodded and slid into bed next to each other. Both rolling almost in sync to lay on their sides before removing their masks. Collectively they sighed in relief and relaxed in the bed. Kerik lay unnaturally straight backed, still stiff as any corpse. The only more naturally relaxed thing about him were his arms, which stretched out slightly and bent in a lazy manner. Lerik was half curled, rather content with bent knees and a more relaxed body.

Tiredly Kerik mused "Is it bad I not only miss her, but I miss my cat?"

Lerik already half asleep murmured "Hmm. s'u her name?"

"Ayesha…" Kerik answered fondly.

"Hmm… I knew an Ayesha once… Sweet girl… Mus… be good ca..." He mumbled.

Kerik gave a small half laugh at his exhausted friends mumblings. Is that what they were? Perhaps. Or at the very least mutual acquaintances he mused. Then he sighed knowing his audience would pass out very soon so he simply murmured "Night Erik…"

"Nigh…" He managed before falling asleep, as there was no other noise besides the other Erik's breathing. The other smiled slightly at the memory of his beloved cat and wife. Imaging them all snuggled in the same bed.

 _Soon._ He reminded himself, before drifting off to sleep as well.

O.G.

A note on masks.

Lerik's is based off 1925 silent film

Kerik's is a hard full mask with just his bottom lip showing.

My Erik's is a half mask that is hard around the nose and eyes but the bottom half is covered in a semi long veil that reaches about mid way down his neck and is squared off. All black. Thin trim of lace on its edges.

Merik is the traditional half mask as he is wholly based off Ramin in the 25th anniversary.

I hope I kept in character well enough for them all and showed a bit more of their personalities up close.


	4. Chapter 4

*sings hypnotically and ominously* "I'm heeereee the Phaaantom ooof the Oooperaaa…" (you mean my editor sneaking on the page, who is amazing and if this has not been mentioned you can find her stuff on tumblr at jackspacecaptian and embergeist. She is an amazing artist and writer (also she loves rp on tumblr).

Also I wanna take a minute to thank you guys for all the support and comments. It really does mean a lot to us both.

O.G.

Across the house, the other two were having an even more restless night.

Erik was the only one to actually obtain any effect with the medication and so he found his tired soul relaxing in his bed, eyes slowly shutting as his body was thoroughly exhausted from this very wearing day. Well, more along the lines of week now, he mused sleepily. He had been awake for several days now, but this certainly had been the most taxing of those days.

He could hear his tired bed mate? Bunk mate? He wasn't sure, but he could hear his deep breathing, the bed occasionally shifting. Lazily Erik glanced over at him and saw his mask, white and glinting in the blackness of the room. A blackness through which he could see perfectly well in.

He observed the man. Half of him again wondering if he should remove his mask as Erik knew full well how annoying one was to sleep in. He looked disheveled to say the least. His wig ruffled and slightly askew, mask dirtied from his long day yesterday.

Erik nearly scoffed out loud. _Long day_ did not describe _that day_ for any of them in the slightest. A hell fire filled journey through tartarus after already glancing at Eurydice was perhaps a more apt description. And while Merik had managed to escape- or rather had been transported here while in the act _of_ escaping- unlike Erik himself who was so depressed as to let them try and kill him, he still had… Sympathy for him.

 _Sympathy._ Yes, for the second time today (and possibly his life) he felt a twinge of sympathy for the shorter man, half curled next to him. In his sleep Merik had curled against Erik's arm, and Erik actually let him, knowing he could use as much comfort as possible right now. Even if it was so very off putting to Erik himself. But for tonight, with the medication kicking in more and more as time went on, he let him. In his sleep Merik once again tugged at the wig. That had to be terribly uncomfortable Erik thought.

With a soft sigh he supposed the other would not be too offended if he removed the wig at least. So with a feather light touch, he slowly removed the wig to reveal hair that was oddly enough, identical to his own. Cotton like tufts of hair sticking up at odd spots, struggling to grow. Though the colour was perhaps, tinged with more grey and white than Eriks own. This seemed to calm him slightly, which in turn calmed Erik. It was an odd feeling, to be soothed just because another was a bit calmer. A feeling he was too tired to investigate, as this act of a small kindness had finished the last essence of his energy slipped away and he drifted to sleep.

His face tilted slightly towards the half masked man, as he was always as cold as any corpse and naturally gravitated towards warmth. Which it seemed this twin had an abundance of. With the medication Erik found himself resting rather dreamlessly. A miracle to the traumatized man.

This little peace did not last long however.

Rather suddenly Erik was jolted awake by Merik tossing and turning, tears once again trailing his cheek as he reached out, grabbing onto anything in his reach. Which, unfortunately for Erik happened to be his own mask.

When Marik grabbed hold of the silk veil and tugged Erik's mask was painfully ripped off of his face, the clip that held his filter for his nose taking a small nick of flesh with it.

In this sudden awakening Erik let out a loud shrill yelp of pain as instantly blood started to pool from the parts the clip had been latched onto to hold it in place. He jolted forward and used his hand to cup his hole of a nose and keep blood from dripping everywhere.

He was so preoccupied with this he did not realize Merik had awoken at his yelp.

The half masked man also sat up and backed far into the headboard away from Erik, a shaky hand flying to his own mask and relaxing slightly when he felt it. Then, still panting and very confused he looked down and noticed he held an odd black mask.

Quickly memories of the insanity from the day before came to mind.

He remembered Christine… His rather sudden arrival… Breaking down and clinging in his exhausted state to a man who wore the same mask in his hands…

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment that he had been so weak in front of a stranger. But any thought of embarrassment was quickly overpowered by the hollow sensation in his gut. Did anything matter now? What dignity did he even posses?

He was brought back to reality by the others quiet swearing under his breath as the blood dripped even more profusely.

Confused and very alarmed, he looked at the other in the bed huddled and cupping a…

"Oh god did I do that?" He asked wide eyed and very alarmed as he noticed under the palm of the other there was no nose. Rather childishly he looked at the mask in his hands for the rest of the gore, trying to figure out how on Earth he had managed to cause such an injury to someone in his sleep.

Then he remembered the night before, where the others admitted to having no nose…

He relaxed slightly as the other finally noticed him, saying rather in a rather cranky voice "Yes, you ripped off my mask and yanked off the clip…" As he spoke he further hid his face in his hand, tilting away slightly.

Still very confused, Merik looked down at the mask in his hands and finally noticed the bits of tord flesh caught under the normal convex construction that was supposed to hold a nose. His eyes widened slightly as he stammered "I-I am sorry. I di-d not- Are you alright?"

"I will live… Just let me go clean up…" He grumbled, still very peevish and constantly having to remind himself that it was an accident. Still a rather large part of him wanted to rip off the others mask to make it fair.

Naturally of course things progressed from bad to worse as Erik had completely forgotten he took his prosthetic off to sleep.

The moment his heel on his otherwise non existent foot hit the ground and he went forward, he tumbled face first to the ground.

For a moment he just lay there, allowing his bad luck to set in, before letting out one loud groan of annoyance.

Merik jumped and peered over to see the other on the floor, not moving.

Not quite sure what to do, he slipped out off bed and knelt beside the other. "Are you alright? What happened?"

With a very frustrated sigh Erik just grumbled into the floor "It would seem I forgot my damn foot again. A rather nasty habit of mine at night…"

"Foo… what the hell?" He said looking down at the leg ending in little more than a stump.

"Mob. Lovely lot, aren't they? You should have seen what they did to the rest of me. But then again, if you value not having the taste of vomit in your mouth perhaps it is good you did not." Erik said in a forlorn sigh.

Merik gulped and nodded. He truly had been lucky in that instance, to have escaped. When the other did not moved he asked still rather frazzled "Do… Do you need help up or-"

"I am simply waiting for you to move. As you did unmask me…"

Meriks eyes widened and he quickly stood "Oh, uh. Yes. Do you want it?"

Erik sighed and said in a voice that was clearly running short on patience "I can not wear it for a few days if not longer now, as my… Nose… Hole- Needs to heal." His voice was beginning to come to the beginning of a crescendo. "But if you could turn around so I may grab my 'foot' and make my way to the restroom to clean, I would be a bit less tempted to tear off your own mask." He had lost his last bit of patience now, and was in no mood to lay there idly while his blasted face stained his floors and rugs. God knows how often he has had to clean spilt blood out of such surfaces. It was always a great pain indeed.

Merik stiffened at the warning and having no energy himself to deal with yet another soul seeing his face, he back away and turned around. Perhaps he did have that tiny hair of dignity left he mused passively as he stared at the wall.

In a voice, hoarse from strain from the past twenty four hours Erik said "Alright. You can look up now…"

Merik heard shuffling and a few more curses, most of which were in Russian or Persian, before a few foot steps and the door opening and closing again.

When he left, and Merik had a better grip on his reality, he withdrew into himself and slumped back on the bed. Curling slightly and holding his arms. His head was absolutely swimming with pain to the point he felt little more than hollow shell.

 _She left you… You ruined everything...She left you and there is only you to blame… That is all you are good for; destruction of all that is good. And no amount of music can fix that, you demon… Devil's Child…_

He shuddered again and cupped his ears to his hands, fighting tears that flowed unwillingly down his raw face. The salt soaking into the blisters caused from the mask. But he was glad for the pain, and tried to focus on that rather than the Hell in his own mind.

Meanwhile a little ways down the hall, Erik was stumbling down the hall, Still trying to truly wake up.

Once he was in the bathroom he shut the door promptly. With the lock in place he removed his hand with a sigh, already annoyed at the all too familiar feeling of blood dripping down his face. Grumbling to himself, he went to get the proper medical tools, deciding that Nadir could be kind and clean any blood in the morning.

This thoughts were mulling back and forth between annoyance and anger at the other phantom, and attempting to let it go for it truly was an accident. He hated how easily he had been exposed. It made him feel even more vulnerable in his own home, something he most assuredly did not need at the moment.

He winced as he started to clean the now very open wounds, grimacing as he noted that these too would probably heal back incorrectly and fray the already severely scarred and deformed nasal cavity that stood as a gaping hole, gashed at an angle by the mob. It was ironic in a sense, that now he would give anything for his old face as sadly, between that one and his current one, it was better looking. At least it had been symmetrical. Now however between his nose hole, large random holes in his cheek, and the exposed muscle of his right temple, on top of his already skull like corpe appearance, he made himself nauseas to look at.

As he let out a high hiss of pain while cleaning a particularly nasty gouge he remembered his earlier observation of the other Erik; and wondered if he did in fact need to clean any blisters caused by the mask. He sighed, supposing he really would side with the part of him pleading for forgiveness, as it had been an accident. Erik himself had often had night terrors such as that had he not? Surely he could understand, especially since it was so soon after his twins horrible disaster.

He started to finish applying medication to his wounds and realized the idea of taking care of this younger reflection was not as repulsive of an idea as it had seemed on surface. He actually rather liked the idea, of helping him. It seemed to sooth Erik in a sense. It gave him something to focus on at the very least, and helping a man come to terms with his past surely was an actually decent way to spend his time.

So he gathered up some medical supplies and covered his face with a silk black veil just under his eyes. After all it would not be productive to scare the younger one, now would it?

Quietly he made his way down, pausing as he heard a door further down the hall being hit once. He observed the small barricade done by Nadir and snorted. Whatever they were doing, Erik only hoped it did not require him to replace even more furniture.

Quickly he slipped into his own room and observed the figure in the bed, curled in pain and trembling as if he were caught in a tempest from Hell.

Again sympathy pulled at him and he sat down at his side. Very gently, he shook the other's shoulder "E-erik. Um. Sit up, please." He said awkwardly, still very unsure of how to interact in this situation.

Merik merely grunted but remained in his huddled state. Erik sighed and carefully raised the other up.

 _Is this how Nadir felt? So lost and confused on how to handle me when I was like this?_

Merik -in response to this- shivered and mumbled "She is gone…"

"Yes, she is." He said in a strictly neutral voice. Right now his physical well being was Erik's priority, for mentally he knew it would take awhile for any progress to be made. So he continued "Look, look at me Erik." He said in a similar tone with a bit more firmness. It was odd he had to admit, saying his name when referring to the other.

Cautiously Merik looked at him, dark eyes open wide and shining, still in shock it would seem. Erik, happy he had his attention said calmly, "Now, we are going to clean you up. You need rest and fresh clothes. It will help."

Weakly Merik shook his head. "Nothing can help…"

Erik rolled his eyes. "But it will." He said, fighting the urge to snap at the others resistance.

Merik glared slightly but did have to admit he felt better in the others presence, even if it was only slightly. He was able to keep him rooted in reality, which in turn was allowing him to not focus on the events of late. "Fine." He said stiffly.

Erik sat up straighter at his reluctant compliance. "Good." Then he stood and with the tray of supplies he had brought in his lap, he lifted them slightly and turned to the young man. He observed the peak of a deformity above the mask. Red and as exposed in its tissue as Eriks own right temple.

Yes, he definitely needed help, if the slightly peeling and very chaffed skin there was to go by.

"Now I understand that you may rather dislike the idea of removing your mask in front of me… But you can't have those blisters- and do not deny you have them as we both know that is a lie- but the blisters will become infected if you don't clean them... Not to mention, you will have to come to terms with the fact that we may not be able to send you back to your world… So it will have to happen at some point or another." He said the final part, gesturing to his face. He wore a soft veil now but it was rather a wordless mention of the mask and the bit of nose it had taken with it earlier.

Merik eyed him warily, "However it doesn't mean that the sooner such a thing happens the better now does it…" was his reply.

"But the sooner you are out of infections reaching grasp, the better." he added almost hopefully for his sake. He had no fear after all, at the idea of the others deformity. Surely nothing the other had under his mask could be worse than his own face. And frankly -seeing how his opposite already had some visible exposed skull which wasn't nearly as bad as his own- he had no doubt.

Merik watched Erik move as he unscrewed caps and prepared anything he gathered he would possibly need. Each movement of his hand was graceful and deliberate and he guessed that he did this quite often with himself. He found himself entranced by this whereas his own hands often were found to be more solid and hesitant.

After some time he realized the hands had stopped their little dance and were holding up a swab with something on it. Looking up even further he saw his counterpart's golden eyes looking at him at the ready.

"So?" Erik asked.

Merik heaved another unprepared sigh, even vocalizing his unpreparedness with a hint of his smooth voice escaping with the breath rather shakily.

He reached behind his head with both hands and found the nearly invisible wire holding his half mask in place which had settled in his mess of wispy white hair. Fingers he knew would betray him and show his nerves were shaking when he slipped the mask off, as he slid it behind him and around til it found its final resting place in his lap. Precisely where he was looking to avoid any eye contact though his posture was still stiff and solid.

Eriks breath caught in his throat. It was far worse than he had initially expected.

What lay under the mask was a maze of gnarled twisted flesh and exposed muscle and bone. He supposed the closest possible comparison he could ever come up with; was of a sculptor, working on a beautiful clay bust and after finishing one side, attempted to mold the other. However when he began he had become too fed up with any imperfection and instead grabbed the cheek and lip on the right side and stretched and bore out the clay, leaving such a horrible atrocity that he only paused on long enough to smooth out a few lines before throwing it away in disgust.

He swallowed and reminded himself it truly was simply a face. One that was still not as bad as his own. But still was quite a shock to see, especially due to the unfortunate asymmetricality of it. One side was fine, handsome even, but the other… it made it all the more difficult to look at.

Merik looked up and noted the expression on Erik's face and retreated a bit into himself as he saw his eyes like molten metal branding itself into his already damaged soul.

After a moment of fighting any irrational thoughts of fleeing -thoughts one always has when confronted with anything unnatural, he began to actually look at him properly. Searching for blisters and peeling skin amongst the twisted bits and finding quite a few. Particularly around his exposed skull and temple- a wound Erik knew how to treat very well thankfully- and the half concave nose. Both had mix of dried and fresh blood trailing down the cavernous folds of his face.

Very carefully he raised a small cloth with alcohol on it saying in as calm of a voice he could muster at that moment, "Here… This will sting a bit but I must clean a few of these… Cuts, alright?" He felt he needed to ask for permission, especially now, considering this was such a vulnerable part of his younger reflection.

He slowly and almost in a way searchingly looked again for those eyes. He was hesitant and gave simply a soft nod and let him keep working.

"What do you think of this mess?" He asked after a long silence. His voice was barely above a whisper but still his voice came through.

He drew his lips into an unseen, thin line, pondering. Finally he said "Well. It is worse than I was anticipating I won't lie to you about that. But… It is not nearly as bad as my own face… For example-" He paused and his voice lightened to an almost playful tone "You still have a nose."

He sat up a bit straighter and cocked his only eyebrow. "I was rather referring to the mess in which you are offering your charming hospitality to different versions of me- Ah… rather yourself." He said a bit awkwardly with a slightly amused chuckle, his spirits rising slightly.

Erik felt his ears flush slightly. Naturally, as with most social circumstances in his life, he had misunderstood.

Choosing to not focus on yet another blunder of his, he replied (in what was hopefully a smooth voice) that was the slightest bit lower than his twin "I… Honestly after everything I have seen in this life, it hardly phases me. My only worry is that poor Nadir might have to once again murder due to my error... You did not see how furious he was with the other -the one with mismatched eyes." he said trying to think of a decent description that could distinguish them all. Then he added in a slightly less flustered tone "We truly will have to come up with names in the morning. Though personally I have taken to calling the strange eyed one 'The Prima Donna Ass Hat.' But something tells me he will not appreciate this particular nickname." He ended in a small snort.

In response Merik gave a rather brassy chuckle. "What about my nickname then?" He asked as his laughs subsided. "Any thoughts on that?" He said with a slight snicker.

Erik observed carefully as Merik seemed to slowly relax around him. And even smile. Erik felt a twinge of pride that he had managed to bring out a beautiful warm laugh from him. As Erik observed his face while the other spoke he noted he was much easier to look at when he was smiling like that.

He pondered the other's question for a moment before letting out a small woeful chuckle "I am afraid you are asking the wrong person. For all my talents, naming things is not one of them. I always… always picked names last when… When composing, because of it…" his face and voice dropped and trailed off. His stomach turned again at the very thought of any kind of art. Especially composition. Honestly a knife in his stomach would have been more comfortable than his feelings now.

Swallowing his emotions he let a small mask of stoicism fall upon his face and manner, no need to depress him as well with that past. With their… Terrible mistakes.

His smile fell and became hard once again trying to discern what could have happened in seeing his companion's eyes lower and visibly sadden. And after a minute identifying the problem.

"Music…" he said solemnly, even knowingly.

Erik's eyes flashed and his mouth closed shut and his teeth clashed with a, quick, audible click. He snapped in a whisper that had a certain bite to it akin to that of a frozen winter wind "Don't. Don't say that word around me monsieur. Not-Not here. Not…" his voice softened to a whisp of a sound "Not in its tomb. My tomb."

Merik's eyes grew softer suddenly, his smooth voice took a near velvety quality as he spoke though it also obtained that sharp icy edge. Like a concealed knife threatening to slip and slice it through if he didn't tread lightly.

"I-I'm…" he started. He was never one to apologize, even if he was clearly at fault. In this case he wasn't. "I'm sorry."

"But it doesn't need to be a tomb… Erik." He looked at his hands and tilted his head from side to side. Mouth almost speaking words that'd didn't quite form as a voice but still moving softly. And tears threatening to burst through once again, stinging them.

Erik swallowed and shook his head lightly. "Don't… Don't do that. Let… Just let me finish cleaning you up… Please." his eyes were practically begging Merik to listen. He did not want to talk about all… All he had lost.

He swallowed back his emotion once more and grabbed some medical paste that was great for helping damaged skin heal and recover.

He looked at him dead serious, his dark eyes burning hotly like coals, voice still soothing. "I think you need to talk to someone about this, we've all gone through it be it…" He started. His head tilted like a curious puppy would but slower and more sadly, still however, quite animalistic. His eyes flicked back and forth from his companion's. "Be it recently or years ago it was the same pain but you can't tear yourself away from the only other thing in the world we all know we live for."

Eriks eyes lit like a flame, narrowing slightly as he abruptly stood. "I CAN and I SHALL!" He snapped, voice like a whip cracking through the air as he turned to make his leave, trying so very hard not to strangle him for even… Even considering such an idea.

He had done more than suffer. He had died that day. In more ways than one. Christine had not been the only one who betrayed him that night. But music itself had. Had he never known music, had he never fell in love with its beauty, he never would have built the opera. Never would have become the Angel of Music. He would have never destroyed the life he had tried so hard to make for himself. And for this -this stranger... to even suggest returning to such a harmful demon such as music, was quite literally Hell to his sensitive ears.

He watched as he attempted to leave to the bathroom. This man didn't seem to think that he understood… He himself had been chased by a mob and betrayed by his only love, his only hope, only hours ago. Memories like a terrible nightmare one could not escape from still haunted him as he spoke and each returning thought was an attack on his heart and soul. His life's work was played that evening. Music and darkness was what he was born into, and music and darkness would be what would take him, and seemingly exactly what was slowly consuming Erik.

He stood and with long, swift, purposeful strides he stopped Erik as he approached the door. Unfazed by the height difference between the two -Merik being the shortest. He stood there, muscular arm firmly positioned on the door blocking his exit. His eyes looking up at Erik's with unrelenting persistence. He hissed through his teeth, the voice still weaving itself through under his breath. "If you think for a _minute_ that our pains are different in any way, you are wrong monsieur…"

His eyes narrowed as he said in a growl "Can you truly be so sure of that? CAN YOU!?" As he shouted two things happened at once. Firstly, he lifted the shorter of the two just slightly by the cuff of their collar with one hand so that Merik was facing Erik eye to eye.

And secondly he ripped off his veil with the other, eyes screaming of pain and anger as they were stretched wide open, his teeth -visible through the holes in his cheeks- were tighter than any traps. "Can you be so sure as to say you _know_ my pain? You escaped did you not? With _some_ dignity in tact. Me… Well…" He let out a cold, bitter laugh, "They made my childhood as a sex slave seem _pleasant_ by comparison. They were as so kind as to give me the face you see now along with many other _gifts_."

Merik was taken aback at this. He was on his toes, now level with Erik's face and he couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man, if that is what one could call such him thing. It appeared mostly raw. The skin was taut over the bones, and in some cases not there at all. Particularly his cheek bones which were so sharp they cut through the skin appearing as jagged mountain, chipped and eroded over time. The holes in his cheeks were gaping and uneven. His eyes sunken in but wide at their base. The hole that served as a nose was a disfigured gaping gash starting above his left eyebrow and stretching down to nearly the top of his thin upper lip on the right side, muscles and flesh clearly visibly in the gash. His right temple had no bone and only showed the muscle mass of his jaw tendons. He looked like a rotting corpse having such sunken features and tattered face.

His mouth hung agape. His eyes flicked about taking in what he was seeing. How would he look if the portal did not open bringing him here? Like this? Worse? At least there was _some_ symmetricality to the man's face unlike his own regarding the structure and placement of the eyes and mouth, and the asymmetricality wasn't nearly as disgusting as the overall appearance. But any added scars and wounds simply made it hard to focus on one particular aspect of the mangled mess.

Then Erik repeated lines he had once said in a similar situation months ago: " _Handsome fellow aren't I…_ " As he spoke his voice trailed off at the memory, and slowly he realized what he was doing.

Instantly he let go and turned away seeing nothing but all too familiar revulsion in his dark eyes. He clenched his fists at his sides and said in a painfully identical voice to that day after he had calmed "Forgive me… Perhaps it is best we… Drop this subject."

Merik straightened his now wrinkled suit and looked at him intently. " _Perhaps…_ " There was a smooth and dangerous venom to his tone but he really did his best to control his temper. It nearly got him killed less than 24 hours ago and perhaps now even considering the situation. He did begin to feel sorry for the man, but now his heart ached even more, he may have been slightly insensitive, but it did not account for his reaction to a complete stranger who knew no better. He was now equally distraught as guilty and so in being in close proximity to a wall, he leaned back letting it catch him as he slid down and sat there with his head in his hands.

Erik looked down at him and felt horrible. _Of course Erik, once again you have managed to fuck up a simple task._ _You are supposed to be taking care of him. Yet he doesn't seem very well off does he?_

No… No he did not…

Gently he slid down next to him, so very careful not to touch him. Quietly he replaced the veil, relaxing the smallest bit as he felt the soft fabric over his wreck of a face.

Finally in control of his temper and voice he said "Do-do forgive me. I… Have no Earthly clue how to handle all of this. And I do not… Do not think I am ready to know yet." he admitted, his voice faltering. But then he continued, looking over Merik's disheveled clothes adding "However… I do know that fresh clean clothes always, always help. Here let me fetch some… In the morning you can bathe as well, but for tonight, I think this will do." he was mumbling to himself now, standing again and traipsing over to the dresser, lost in his own world, hands rubbing away at the sleeve of his night wear.

Merik didn't respond, he resorted to brushing his shaking fingers through his feathery hair and kept his eyes locked on a single spot on the floor before him. He didn't know how to respond to any of this and kept silent. Since Christine had left him and this series of events began to unfold, he found himself more and more at a loss for more than just words.

Erik knelt in front of Merik, eyes distant and guarded beneath a small opening of soft guilt. They were eyes not really seeing their true surroundings. Still he said in a soft voice, almost distracted in a sense "Here… Changing screen is over there… I will stay in bed." As he spoke he nearly glided lost in his own thoughts, hollow and guilty as they were, for once again breaking everything in sight.

Merik changed behind the screen not paying much mind to what exactly he had said. Before he knew what exactly he had done he was wearing some clean clothing. He tiredly returned to the bed and sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do feeling unwelcome in a way though this man had given him his home, his bed, and his clothes.

"M-may I?" He asked gesturing to the bed. He felt suddenly tired now the adrenaline rush had run its course and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Erik had been curled in a tight ball whilst the other had changed. Constantly rubbing his hands over the sleeves of his nightwear, to remind himself he was indeed clothed and for the moment safe. When he had heard Merik's approach he had bolted up quickly and sat on the edge of the bed in anxiety. At the question Erik paused. Surely he did not want to be in the room with him any longer than necessary. Especially after scaring the poor man.

Not thinking he could sleep anyways he stood quickly and gestured to the bed "It is all yours. I shall… Not burden you anymore tonight. Instead I shall… I shall make tea… Yes tea sounds… Sounds quite good." he finished more to himself, already walking towards the door.

Merik looked at him rather curiously. He didn't care whether or not what this man was thinking as of now. All he cared about was that he was no longer alone. He quickly strode up to his side and stopped him. "P-please don't go right now… I do forgive you, but I'm more sorry for what I did to evoke your response." He said then his voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Erik blinked as if he were trying to wake from a dream. He looked down in concern and surprise at the shorter man. "I… Why? I… Do not deserve any apology. And-and why on Earth forgive me? Why do... Even after seeing me… Why do you want me here?" Then, growing more panicked in his confusion he added hurriedly "If it is to kill me, do it now. I will not ever fight death agai-"

Merik interrupted him. "Shut up." He said plainly. "What part of 'I understand.' do you _not_ understand Erik?" He asked, odd referring to him as himself. His dark eyes searching for any hint of an attempt at speech again. "Now unless you _want_ to be alone I won't stop you, but I am merely an unwelcome guest, in your home who had the audacity to challenge you. So please, come to bed or do as you please but don't attempt to pull this 'I want to die,' shit with me or so help me God." He said rolling his eyes a bit.

He was slightly slacked jawed as he listened. He swallowed and meekly said "It is less I want to die and more I would not fight death if it came… And what I seem to fail to comprehend is why you have not tried to kill me yet. Or at least rejoice at the idea of giving you peace. Surely you do not wish for me to be here after everything that occurred.." he trailed off, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I could ask the same about you and 'The Prima Donna Asshat,' so make a decision. I'm rather tired and if you don't believe my words just trust that if I wanted to kill you it's likely I would have by now if my anger is really what you think it is…" He said returning to bed and simply flopping down upon the mattress.

He raised an eyebrow in more confusion. Then as it seemed he truly was not unwelcome per say, he cautiously approached the bed with the same air a newborn fawn has during its first few steps.

Slowly he laid down on his side and muttered some what dumbly in shock that he seemed to be actually welcomed after tonight "The reason I have not killed the Prima Donna Asshat is because I know for a fact Nadir would destroy my home and me in it. And I am actually some what fond of what we have been restoring…"

He chuckled a bit and started to settle down a bit. It was odd being in the company of another person for so long, but it was what he felt he needed. What they both needed. He felt at this point any conversation could be held off until later tomorrow or morning -not knowing what the time was, so he decided to try and rest.

As his companion relaxed Erik half curled on his side, facing away naturally. His mind was torn between the rather comforting delight of having someone next to him, someone who possibly… Possibly accepted him it seemed.

The other half however, was filled with scenes and pain. Back and forth played two scenes in particular. Christines horrified face upon seeing him, the fear in her eyes… And the scene from tonight when Erik himself had removed the mask where Merik had looked up at him with that oh so familiar expression.

During this battle his body was fighting sleep, as he would surely have nightmares if he fell asleep now, he began to shake his leg and rub the hem of his sheets quickly and forcefully.

Merik -in hearing constant scuffing, scraping and shifting began to lose patience with the man beside him but said in his calm hypnotic voice laced with tiredness. "Please don't fidget, whatever is keeping you up is keeping me up as well, we will have more time to talk about this later, but for now please, trust me on this when I say it's best we rest."

Erik froze and with the will of a God forced his ever fidgeting body to stop. "Sorry…" he mumbled again. His body tense but still. Yellow eyes tracing the room in an attempt to keep his mind awake. Surprisingly it worked rather well and he soon found himself simply counting all in sight, allowing another sleepless night to take place and allowing his companion rest.

Merik sighed. He could tell by the others awkward stillness and near silent almost rapid breaths that he was nowhere near sleep.

He wanted to do something, anything to ease his companion's mind, first idea was to sing, but decided it best not to. Instead he came up with a better idea.

"Erik?" he asked in a gentle voice warm as any fire.

"Yes? I am not keeping you up a-am I?" he asked unsure and allowing for even more guilt to pile on.

Merik had to fight rolling his eyes again. Honestly it was rather dizzying to watch him go from powerful and assured to a quivering mess in such a short amount of time. But he was hoping to at least give them a fresh start tomorrow where they were both rested. "Have you ever heard of the Kire?" he asked, inventing the name wildly.

Erik seemed rather curious by this change in mood, and so gently turned to face him, veil in place still, even if the edge of his jaw poked through slightly. "No… What is it?"

Merik smiled as it seemed his plan might work. "Well the Kire originally…"

So instead he invented stories, false myths created in his mind to explain the creation of darkness and the night time letting them become Gods of their own worlds. He did this until the strength of his voice entirely faltered and faded into a restful sleep.

Erik for the first time in months, began to truly relax. Only vaguely did he realize in some far recess of his tired head, that he even was relaxing. And more importantly, this was the first bit of art (however basic storytelling might seem to some, it is an art) he had been willingly subjected to and was happy to find he felt no pain there. Only Meriks soft voice and the world it created.

Perhaps one day…

He found himself unbelievably grateful for the others presence. For his… Dare he hope, acceptance of Erik? Even after…

Yes, tomorrow they would have time.

When Merik had fallen asleep, Erik murmured "Thank you… for everything…" before drifting off to a truly peaceful sleep.

O.G.

Whew this one was long and hard. Almost all of Merik is done by my editor. Also I want to add my Erik has his own unique backstory where he was a Persian slave as a child who was heavily abused in every way and ended up being forced into sex slavery before escaping. I don't plan on discussing his past much in this story, just more for this scene for multiple reasons, so if you don't know his story it is completely alright as it should not come up too often.

I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviews!

And just to help explain something in the chapter later on :

Merik-Kire

Lerik-Amadeus

Kerik-Goya

My Erik is still just Erik

O.G.

Naturally Erik was last to sleep and first to wake. Though he did feel oddly rested after their night of storytelling. He was sure he would be forever grateful for that. It had been… Been so nice, to escape into a different world. It had been months since he had done so… And it was intoxicating to say the least.

But also dangerous. For He knew what dark creatures lay at the end of the road and was not yet ready to… to consider it.

Erik sighed and rolled over, watching the younger version of him sleep. He looked mostly relaxed for which Erik was grateful. And was in a deep slumber. As Eriks eyes traced the deformed flesh and the rest of him he could not deny that, apart from the actual deformity, he was not bad looking. Younger perhaps, by about two years. But also softer than himself in a lot of ways. And kinder. A small part of him that he promptly ignored, wanted to smooth down his tufts of hair that were sticking up wildly and nearly bothering his deformed half as that was the side that faced up.

A small smile came to his thin lips as he remembered the night before. His imaginative stories and adventures…

Suddenly Erik felt very wrong limiting his creativity in the house. Very wrong. It was not his fault that Erik could not handle music anymore. And yet he washing punished. Separated from escape when he wanted it most, needed it most.

Still, he knew he truly would pose any sanity he gained now to allow music into his home once more. For once it was there, it would devour his very being. And that was something Erik was not ready for.

Still there had to be a compromise.

Wracking his brain Erik looked about the room for inspiration. It was only then he realized how bare it was. Apart from wallpaper there were no decorations about. No knick knacks or paintings common in a home.

Painting. Yes. That would work. It was something he could still hide from, still block out when he could not handle it. But it would allow the other Erik to vent a bit.

With this sudden burst of motivation, burst of something to do, he rose silently out of bed. Naturally he reached for his mask and then froze as he remembered the night before. And more importantly, he remembered that she to the clips tearing his skin, he could not leave the house. The filter kept him from catching everything under the sun while outside around more people. He could only go without it in his home where there were less illnesses passing about. Outside, without any filter for his poor nasal, deformed, cavity; he was guaranteed the flu at least.

Sighing he let the mask fall to the table again with the smallest of taps. Then after a moment's thought decided perhaps he could be in charge for a bit and Nadir could get the supplies.

Quietly he slipped his house slippers over his prosthetic and normal foot, and then grabbed his house coat as mornings under the opera were quite chilly. Once or twice he had even gotten minor frostbite because he himself was already as cold as a corpse.

With one last glance at his still resting companion, he slipped outside silently.

Once in the hall he carefully walked to the parlour, still trying to get used to walking without a cane.

As he glanced at the clock to see it was six, it was no surprise he found the Daroga half awake on the couch, a hot cup of coffee in front of him and the fire merrily crackling in the fireplace, something which Erik was very grateful for.

Erik settled down as Nadir looked up, only now realizing Erik was there. He sipped his coffee and said with a small half smile "You are up late. Normally you are up ten minutes before I at 5:30, stalking about"

Erik shrugged and leaned back. "I think I was. I was just thinking in bed for a while…"

"Franc for your thoughts then?" Nadir asked with curiosity.

Erik only gave a an odd sith that was caught between content and annoyed. "No, they aren't all that bad… But I do have a favour Nadir. You see, last night there was a small accident and the clip ripped up my face again. So I can't wear the mask... And so I was wondering if you could run a small errand for me?"

Nadir raised his eyebrow, intrigued, and more than a bit curious to know how his mask was removed. "Go on."

Erik swallowed and said "Could you get some-some art supplies? It… It is for the other Erik you see… I-I feel rather… grateful for something he did last night and hate the idea of him not having any outlets as it were…"

Nadir noted his blush and gave a warm chuckle "Could it be that you, of all people, are finally developing a full moral compass, complete with a hint of compassion and understanding? But yes. I shall. What did he do may I ask?" Nadir was rather jovial that he was finally allowing _some_ creativity in to his home, even if it was not for himself.

Erik looked at the fire, debating if he should tell him anything. But finally he said in a murmur "I was upset after some atrocious behaviour on my part. But he forgave me. And not only that but… But when I could not sleep due to some very bad episodes, he told me stories. Which calmed me down immeasurably and so I was able to sleep. And I mean actual, restful sleep. It… It meant a lot to me."

Nadir nodded and only grinned more at his friend. Beyond grateful for this younger Erik to convince Erik to be willing to try these small steps back into his true self of genius creator. But he said nothing of this, not wanting to jinx it. Instead he said, finishing off his coffee "Of course. Just write down a list of all you need."

Erik nodded with a small smile if his own and mumbled his thanks as he passed Nadir to go to a small writing desk in the corner and scribble in his messy handwriting a list of all he would need. Always finding a slight comfort to be able to write in his own language of Farsi as his hand moved across the page. Detailing the brand's and supplies of some of the best art supply dealers in Paris.

Then he gave the note to Nadir, adding "Do not say anything by the way. I wish to keep it a surprise…"

Nadir nodded and slipped it in his pocket before standing and stretching. "I will get on that, right after I break down the barricade and sneak in to steal some of my clothes from the drawer. If they haven't destroyed the room that is."

In response Erik grumbled "They better not have…" only drawing more chuckles from Nadir.

"Yes well. If they have I am sure one of us will deal with it. Now will you be alright making sure the house doesn't get completely wrecked while I am out?"

Erik rolled his eyes "Do you really think the Angel of Doom has anything to fear?"

"When he is not the only Angel of doom? Yes… oh and if you could make breakfast for _all_ of you while I am out, _and_ eat it, I would be grateful." Nadir chuckled before heading off down the hall.

Erik sighed and stood as well after a few minutes. Deciding on a cup of hot coffee before cooking.

As he was sipping the last of the coffee he heard Nadir quietly slip out and decided it was best to start cooking. Erik eyed the cabinet before deciding on a more sweet based breakfast, filled with fruit and cinnamon. At least that way he might taste a vague hint of fruity spice with the sugar which he could taste with just his tongue thankfully.

He was so focused on cooking that he did not hear as another Erik approached on quiet feet. So naturally when he turned to see a freshly bathed, clean shaven, half masked version of himself, he nearly dropped his bowl as he jumped in surprise. He placed his hand over his frantic heart and said in panicked Persian "You nearly scared the piss out of me! Now I see what Nadir means about me being too quiet when I walk."

Merik laughed and said in the same language "My apologies. Perhaps I shall wear heavy boots." he bowed jokingly and sat behind the counter.

While his expression was rather jovial when he arrived, when Erik resumed cooking, his face fell into one of deep melancholy. He felt hollow after these past few days. But was trying to put on a brave face Erik noted, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Trying to help slightly Erik said looking back to the now consistent batter in his hands "I just wanted to say thank you, for last night. It… It helped, quite a bit. And honestly was the first real well, story I have heard in- in a while."

Merik gave a small smile, "Glad I could help." He had to admit having the other Erik near, was at least distracting him slightly. He looked at the batter Erik was now pouring and asked "What are you cooking?"

"I don't know but it smells like he should share." Kerik said with a yawn behind him. Then without further adieu he slipped behind Erik and poured himself a cup of coffee. Naturally he was not hungry, but the food did smell actually sweet and the syrup that was already heating up absolutely amazing. Not to mention he had a feeling that Nadir would insist they eat. He studied the other two and decided to play nice and pour them both cups as well before slipping out and letting the other Erik work.

He perched on the small table and sipped his cup. Once again his mind needed more and he found himself looking about the room. Finally he said "You know, we will need more furniture. It's rather…"

"Hollow?" Lerik offered, adding milk to his own coffee but oddly no sugar.

Kerik nodded. "Yeah. Hollow. Surely you would not oppose to at least a few comforts?"

Erik cocked his head in consideration, moving to clean off the counter now it was all in the oven. Originally he did not want to have a home at all. More of a place to exist until death. But now, looking at the three, he saw that wait would now be filled with others. So he let out a sigh and nodded "Alright… when a room is done you can add to it… On one condition." They all looked at him curiously as he added "Rugs and small accents are to be pink."

Lerik and Merik managed to raise an eyebrow in sync but no one question the odd man. Especially when he was providing them with _something_ to do.

The next half hour consisted of mostly small talk. Erik could tell Lerik was trying to get Merik to talk as much as possible, and he was glad. He knew he was trying to distract him, and it seemed to be working quite well. Kerik would randomly interject with some small story but otherwise seemed to bounce from leaning against the door frame and table. And Erik would just passively listen, rather enjoying the company much to his surprise. It kept him busy and filled the silent house at least. So much so that he did not even mind cooking and listening, his hands working but mind somewhere else.

After about half an hour breakfast was ready. Erik chuckled slightly to himself as he heard the clock strike exactly seven thirty when he pulled the dish out. Everyone was seated and there was a lot less awkwardness than the night before whilst eating. Still no one looked much out of respect but there was more conversation. Lerik had just finished a small story of how he saved the Darogas life due to the fact he had managed to anger a very proud cattle sales man who happened to have a lot of spears, and great aim; when Kerik finally asked "Oh, since we are all here, should we perhaps figure out names?"

Erik raised an eyebrow in slight surprise "In all honesty I had forgotten, but I suppose that if a good idea… Though if it is alright with everyone, I would prefer to stay Erik, as this is my erm. Well, world."

"That makes since, besides Erik is just a name I chose at random. As I said, I never had a birth name." Lerik said in a voice that rather floated in thought.

"And I grow rather… detached from mine." Kerik said finally.

Merik even added with a shrug "I don't really care… Though what name I should choose is the real question I would think."

Erik studied him for a moment. Then he remembered the story from the night before. So blushing along his very visible ears, he said shyly "Well, normally I am terrible with names but… What about Kire?"

Merik turned in surprise and gave a warm smile. He remembered his on the fly story as well and how well it had soothed his friend. "Yes, I think that is perfect."

Lerik cocked his head in confusion "Kire? I have never heard of that name."

"Its… from a story." Erik said, his blush deepening. For some reason their conversations last night felt strangely intimate. And in a way, they were.

Kerik seemed to sense there was more to it and rather wanted to press but Merik, or rather Kire, seemed to be one step ahead as he said rather quickly, looking at Lerik across from him "And you monsieur?"

The eldest of the four sat back in his chair, thinking. Then finally said "Amadeus. He is after all a great inspiration of mine."

Erik flinched slightly at the name. At the memory of mozart, of music. But, it was not unbearable pain so he kept quiet. He drew in slightly however, as he felt a pair of golden mismatched eyes staring at him from across the table, as Kerik was the only one to notice and watch with interest. Yes, perhaps not another composer then…

Thankfully for Erik, gave no comment to this, and instead said "Not a bad choice. Fitting actually, from what you mentioned this morning."

Amadeus smiled almost proudly and said "Thank you. Then I shall keep it. And you?"

Unlike the other two, his reply was instant. "Goya."

Kire perked up with interest. "As in Francisco Goya? The Spanish artist?" Kire was rather fond of his time in Spain

Goya nodded "Yes, the very same."

Amadeus seemed rather confused "Why him? I mean his Saturn is rather… Unique but otherwise, I see nothing remarkable about his skill."

Goya merely shrugged "It's less his skill and more variety in subject matter that suits me."

"All over the place?" Kire teased but then added "Though, honestly, I rather enjoy his work too. Especially in the early to part middle of his career."

Goya nodded approvingly "I could see that fitting you well. Though personally I am more fond of near the end… Rather unique."

Erik felt rather stiff at the mention of art. He once would have leapt at a conversation like this. But now his stomach tightened as he thought about the works they were referencing. Art that once brought out such emotion now felt hollow. A memory of something missing.

Kire seemed to sense the same feeling he had last night. Perhaps this was a bit fast for him. He stood and stretched nonchalantly "Perhaps I can clean up and you get ready?" He offered kindly to Erik. he gave a small hidden smile and nod. The other two took the cue and dispersed as well. Kerik waited a moment for Erik to disappear into the bathroom before finally slinking over the the slightly charred door. With a glance down the hall he snuck in.

Inside was a nightmare of a 'room' if you could call it that. Most of the walls and furniture had been burnt away. Charred instruments strewn everywhere. The piano half collapsed in smolders. The organ bent and smashed much like Goya's own. It was a depressing massacre to say the least.

Carefully he walked about, looking for anything he could salvage. Then finally his eyes fell on a case that had taken shelter under the piano. Carefully, he lifted it to see a perfectly intact violin. He grinned and sealed the case. Quickly he made for the door to hide his bounty. He listened to make sure no one was in the hall before hurrying off to his room. Perhaps he could play off the shore while Erik slept…

Erik himself however was just getting out of a tub at that time. His body slightly worn still and shaky. He slowly raised himself and tried to balance to get out, his mind elsewhere, idly thinking of the stories from the night before. His mind was so elsewhere however, that he did not think and place his non existent foot down.

There was a slip, then a loud clatter as Eriks bad hip went straight for the bathtub rim. He couldn't hear the crack of bone over the porcelain.

He groaned and hissed in pain as he rolled over to prop his back up. The poor old hip was now throbbing in beat with his heart. It was easily agitated, so after a few minutes he grit his teeth and grab his prosthetic before trying to walk again.

It hurt, almost blindingly so. But it was nothing compared to some of the pain he had suffered. So ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed and leaning on his cane heavily. First he decided to go and check on Kire, and so winced as he walked to the kitchen.

Kire was just finishing when he walked in. He instantly noticed the limp but said nothing, knowing it was likely an injury from the mob acting up. "So, I know you said you were working on construction. What room will we do next?"

Erik looked slightly surprised but it quickly turned into a masked wince. "We? You sure you wi-sh to help." He half hissed.

Kire cocked his head but nodded "Yes, I would. Say are you okay?"

"Yes just, a small fall. Nothing to worry about." Good god his head was swimming.

Kire frowned but made no further protest. "So… What room?" he said, his voice light and gentle. He wanted to work. To not think.

"The attic. I need to fix it before I work on the second bath, as I plane to add a boiler and additional pipes." He said dryly, leaning on the wall to cover any obvious fall in strength. Then he added "What are the others doing?"

"Reading I think. I saw Amadeus disappear into the library anyways." He said with a shrug. Erik nodded and moved from his spot on the wall.

"Well, no time like the present." he said leading the way, his knuckles white on his cane. He wanted to ignore it. Make it not a big deal.

He grabbed a tool box and then pulled down the ladder to the attic. He gulped looking at the ladder, but putting the cane aside, he started to climb. And with each step his stomach was doing back flips, and by the time he got about half way his vision began to blacken from pain.

Kire had about ten milliseconds to react as he saw his friend fall off the ladder. Quickly he grabbed him and held him in his arms. "What the hell!? What is wrong?!"

"My hip… I think I hurt it when I fell this morning." He finally admitted. He shut his eyes tightly and added "I think I will be fine. Perhaps if I could just, lay down…"

Kire debated for a moment. He knew some medical practice, though his knowledge in the field wasn't very extensive. Still he could at least tell if something was very wrong with it. So he said "Let me examine it, then you can rest or get help."

Erik looked up nervously. Normally he would have protested as no one but Nadir was allowed to see, but something about the confidence in Kire's voice made him nod. Besides he had seen his face and stayed, was even helping him now. And so Erik trusted him in this moment.

Kire therefore gently carried the far too light man to the bedroom. He lay him on the bed and carefully helped him out of his clothes. Erik was freely wincing at that point. But finally he was down to his undershirt and pants alone. If it weren't for the pain he would probably be blushing and trying to burrow under the sheets. But right then, he did not care. Instead he merely gripped the sheets and tried to stay as quiet as he could about his pain.

Gently Kire pulled down his pants over the hip And let out a small gasp. The protruding bone was mangled and bent under the thin scared skin. It was swollen and the colour of a very ripe grape.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered. "How in the hell were you even walking this morning? Never mind. Let me. Let me see if the others can help. This is out of my league." Kire said his face pale with worry.

Erik merely groaned and hissed as his hip continued to throb. He wished it would stop. It would all stop. The pain he was always in. Hadn't he suffered enough?

Kire ran to the library and was glad to see Amadeus there. "Er-Amadeus! Help! Do-do you know any medical practice? It's Erik. He's badly hurt." He spoke rather quickly, musical tones rushed together in a flurry of panicked notes.

Erik looked up from the book in his hands with some surprise, but nodded. Out of everyone here, Erik was by far the most tolerable. And after he had some time to think he realized he owed him his life in many ways. So naturally he followed Erik saying "Yes, though normally I only study and practice with-with the deceased."

"Better than nothing." Kire said anxiously as he opened the door. Amadeus gave a slight gasp at the exposed destroyed, destroyed hip.

Erik squirmed slightly under their stare despite the pain. Especially Amadeus as he did not know him as well. But another wave of pain distracted him from embarrassment as this one seemed even worse. His toes curled on his remaining foot as he let out a long groan. After it was done he managed to gasp "Getting-worse. Device. I think. Between femur and p-elvis."

Amadeus came close and looked it over in confusion. "Device?"

Erik nodded "In leg. I have hardly-hip bone. Mostly metal. Look-green book, next to brown b-AGH-" He broke off in a hiss of pain before continuing "And Green bo-ok. Give book to me. On-night sta-." But he was cut off by another long hiss of pain. He found himself gripping the bed tightly as it got worse.

Kire jumped into action, grabbing the book first before reading after a brown bag, which he found moments later under the desk.

Erik turned quickly to the page, filled with diagrams. "This is-what hip looks like." He said giving it to him. Then he finally added, slightly delusional "It was destroyed- beyond repair by a-renter. Had to-make new one."

Amadeus looked at him like he had lost his mind then back to the page in concern. "Renter?"

Kire however understood as he said in a near whisper "I know what he is talking about. He isn't crazy. But that's all I will say."

Amadeus nodded and looked back at the paper with nerves. Be had never seen anything like this. The device was complex, very complex. Thin metal pistons and bars replacing bone and bridging fragile disconnected bone together. But with one look at the suffering man on the bed he nodded. "Very well, let me get the chlor-"

But Erik interrupted quickly "I'm allergic to chloroform. Use the needles in the black box from the bag. It will put me to sleep… just inject it every four hours…"

"Every four hours? How long will this take?" Kire asked in a fit of anxiety.

Amadeus nodded "It will take a while… here help him take off the rest of his clothes and settle him on his back. Use two blankets to cover him, for his sake." Amadeus turned to look at Kire. His eyes intuitively starring through Kires brown ones. "I think he would prefer you help with that."

Kire was confused but nodded. Perhaps it was because he had seen Eriks face? But how did Amadeus know that? He had to give the older man credit for his observational skills at the very least.

Amadeus left the room and Kire came over. Erik somehow managed to blush despite his pain. But he would be a fool to refuse help. So he merely said in a pained whisper "Just… Know my body is… almost as bad as my face."

Kire nodded and braced himself as he started to pull off his shirt and pants. He let a small gasp fall from his lips as he saw just how bad it was. From ankle to neck and hands he was covered in nothing but scars. Every centimeter of flesh was gnarled by injury, many overlapping. The worse being around his hips and thighs where the scare of a thick chain wrapped around like a demented skirt of burn tissue, chain lengths clearly visible.

But he shook his head, this was no time for gawking. So instead he carefully laid him under the blankets. Erik was tired now, and felt oddly disconnected as Kire looked over him. The pain not letting him think too much on the fact someone had seen him in his entirety. But he did find a small comfort that Kire did not run.

Eriks head was swimming as Kire put thin sheets on him. Tucking it back so he could see. "Do you Er- want the mask on? He will cover your face with the blanket if you want me to just put it on your nightstand."

"You would see it again wi-llingly?" Erik asked in dazed confusion. Last time it had scared him. But to his surprise Kire nodded.

"Yes. I did not run after the first time did I?" Kire said gently, just hoping to give Erik more comfort with this mess.

"I suppose not. Then ye-s. But cover my face before you go." Erik said, his knuckles white from his grip on the sheet under him.

Kire nodded. Then unlike the last time he had unmasked Erik, his hands were gentle as he carefully untied the veil, revealing his half decomposed face. Thankfully however he managed to suppress a shudder and simply put the mask on the nightstand. It was still hard to look at but for his friend, he stood his ground.

Erik relaxed slightly with it off. Kires soothing voice asked "Ready for the cover?" Erik merely nodded, in too much pain to speak at that moment.

Carefully his face became covered and he closed his eyes. Just trying to focus on anything but pain.

Kire nodded seeing Erik was ready and hurried off to find Amadeus coming out if the bathroom. "He is ready." Kire said nervously.

Amadeus nodded and replied "Very well. Hopefully I can do something then." and with that he hurried off to the bedroom.

Goya heard yet another door close from the parlour and peaked his head out of the workshop. "what's going on? That's the fifth door I have heard in the past ten minutes."

Kire not having a better place to be walked in and sat down before answering the rather moody Goya. "He fell and hurt himself badly. Erik I mean. Amadeus is operating on it now."

Goya nodded distantly, a sense of unfeeling about him. And this ground against Kires nerves like nothing else.

His body stiffened as he thought about making his leave. But to his surprise Goya added turning back to his work "Oh relax. He will be alright. Besides, what good would it do any one for you to pace all day."

Kire bristled but for some reason stayed still. This only worked for a few minutes however as his mind trailed back to his past. He needed distraction. And finally his eyes fell in what Goya was fiddling with. "What are you making."

"A distraction… a music box." He said idly as he continued to carefully etch out a pattern on the metal.

Kire brightened at that. Music. Even if it was simple music, he still sounded enticing. He leaned over curiously and asked "What song?"

Kire not used to people so close, leaned away a small bit but did not make him move. "Bach. G minor 578. Though I condensed it down obviously."

Kire seemed to brighten a bit at that "I rather like that one."

"You would be insane not to." Goya said with a smirk, barely visible with his hard mask.

And so the two began to quietly talk. And for all of Goya's standoff behaviour, whenever he had something to distract his hands and a conversation to intrigue him, was actually quite pleasant in conversation.

Kire was glad for this, as both knew it was keeping his nerves down while they waited. For even Goya did care, though not nearly as much as Kire.

Both jumped as the heard the front door. Kire went to investigate and Goya simply settled back to his task at hand.

Kire peaked his head around the door to see Nadir struggling in the parlour with rather large packages covered in brown paper. He looked up confused and spotted Kire. "Ah there you are. Wait where's Erik?"

"Ah well… he's er- in surgery…" Kire said awkwardly.

Nadir dropped a box he was holding on his foot. "Surgery!? What happened!?"

Kire put up his hands "Calm down, he fell getting out of the tub onto his bad hip. Ama- the oldest of us, knows medical practice. He is fixing him right now."

Nadir massaged his temples "Oh Allah I swear that man will lead to my death one day. Did he seem like he could help it?"

Kire nodded nervously and noticed the boxes again. "Need help with that?"

Nadir looked down in surprise having forgotten his packages momentarily. "Oh. No we can just keep them here. They er. Will go in Erik's room when he is done… They are actually for you but I think he rather wanted to give them to you." Nadir said awkwardly, restocking a few smaller parcels.

Kire looked extremely confused. "For me?"

But nadir ignored his question as he added "I think I shall make lunch. Care to help?"

Kire was rather glad st the idea of a distraction and followed him in. They made sandwiches and were both rather quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Kire found himself rather wanting to sit down at a piano and play out what he was feeling. Or perhaps an organ as he needed more range. A painful ball of anxiety was in the pit of his stomach. Guilt of how he treated Christine in his veins, and the echo in his heart she was gone. And finally the sense of being very overwhelmed by all the changes in his life. Going from living alone to this strange friendly group, eating everyday, having a friend even. It was all so overwhelming and and more and more he wanted to sink into the comforting darkness of music. Where he at least new everything. So he could think. Play this fugue of contrasting ideas.

But for his friend sake it would seem he would have to wait for music. So instead he made lunch he knew he would hardly eat, to keep himself busy as they waited for that bedroom door to open.

O.G.

Sorry if this chapter is not up to par, I have been rather ill this week so my writing might be a little hazy because of it. Thank you for your reviews! And I want to give a shout out to AmadErik (tumblr is wolfgangamaderik) who is helping me a bit with Lerik (Amadeus) and helped inspire something's about Amadeus.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is some more due to popular demand. Love you all 3

O.G.

Hours later Amadeus emerged looking exhausted. He slipped off some bloodied gloves into the trash as he went to the parlour where Kire and Nadir had taken up waiting. They were silent, playing a dispassionate game of chess that even from there Amadeus could tell Kire was winning in.

The moment they heard his entrance both perked up and said almost in sync "Is he alright?"

Amadeus smiled and nodded saying "Yes… it was a rather tricky operation but… I think I repaired it well enough. But he broke a few more bones from the device breaking and spreading essentially shrapnel, so he will need to heal from that as well. He is half awake now. I want to give his system a break on medication for an hour or so before I really give him any strong painkillers… he is a bit out of it. Keeps asking for you both." His soft high voice was tired yes, but more satisfied than anything. He was proud of his successful his reconstruction went and satisfied in his self training.

They both stood in a hurry and said quick thank you's before hurrying off. Not even aware of the smirk Amadeus had as he watched Kire go off, drawing his own silent conclusions. But he blushed and turned away as he found himself staring a second too long at Nadirs retreating figure. And soon retreated to his room to clean up.

The two entered to see Erik half awake and wincing slightly. When the two came into focus however he relaxed a bit. He was laying on his back, destroyed face sticking out from under a thin sheet. Pillows propped to keep his leg and hip still and straight.

"Hmmm. Sorry for the fuss…" he murmured as they came close.

"More than a fuss. Kire gave me a heart attack when I came in…"

Erik gave a small half smile and said "If you had a heart attack every time you said you had a heart attack, you would be either dead, or entirely too lucky my friend."

Kire snorted a bit but looked on with a bit of concern as he asked "Truly, are you okay?"

Erik nodded and, not exactly thinking straight, took his hand, finding comfort in his proximity. "Hmm hmm. Painful but I'll live… By the way, if you wish to trade Nadir for sleeping arrangements I'll understand. I will need around the clock care so who ever bunks with me should be the person helping with that…" thankfully he was too out of it to think of the full impact of how helpless he was.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "I will stay with you then. It is not like I have anything else to do…" and it was true. His fingers flexed and gripped themselves. He shrugged to play off his eagerness. It made him feel useful, like he had a purpose. Something he desperately needed to cling to in this time. Also the idea of spending more time with him also had its own appeal.

Erik studied him for a minute before nodding. He understood what he was thinking and gladly accepted the help. Then he winced as another surge of pain went through. His hip was, understandably, beyond pissed.

To distract himself he asked the other Persian in the room "Did you get what I asked for today?" Nadir nodded and Erik responded with "Bring them here. I want to give it to him before I take pain medication… As he will be in here for quite a bit."

Nadir nodded and hurried out. Kire watched on with curiosity. "What did you get me?" He said, his melodic tone raising slightly in confusion.

Erik, despite his pain, gave a small smile. "You'll soon find out… it's a little thank you. For last night and well, now this morning as well… I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to admitting I'm hurt."

"You can say that again. Climbing a ladder with a shattered hip?" Kire chided slightly. In his anxiety for his friend he squeezed his hand in return. Thumb running over his protruding knuckles in a comforting way. The question that teased the back of his mind was; who was he trying to comfort more?

Erik merely shrugged, relaxing naturally at the small gesture that was still rather rare in his life. Their moment however, was interrupted by Nadir, returning with the presents.

Rather eagerly Erik watched Kire approach the boxes. Looking at the largest by far, he approached it and like a cat scratching slowly and eagerly at a soft sheet, he peeled back the packaging paper to reveal a large blank canvas. He looked back at Erik with surprise and excitement, dark eyes glowing slightly golden. "Truly? You don't mind?"

Erik smiled and said "I figure that… Well it wasn't fair. Keeping you all in artistic prison, as I know you all need to cope. And this is something I can… get away from if it gets overwhelming. And possibly handle now, I think. And I… never would have made that step forward if it weren't for you, and your stories Kire. So… I figured it was a fitting enough present… Also it can give you something to do while being with my crippled and exhausted ass." He finished, sounding more light hearted than Nadir had heard him sound in years.

Kire grinned and said honestly "Thank you Erik. This means a lot..."

"You're welcome." then he added with a small laugh "Besides. I do agree. We need to… make this place more, lived in?"

"You can say that again." Nadir said lightly as Kire continued opening packages of paints, sketchbooks, pencils, charcoal, and anything else an artistically inclined person could think of. Erik laid his head back and let him do so. His hip was really killing him now. And he wished desperately he could lay on his side like he normally did to rest.

Thankfully before it got too frustrating, Amadeus came in with a tray of needles. Erik held out his arm with a sigh of relief. He was dying for a relief from his hip.

Amadeus was tired but happy to help Erik. More so because he knew he could sleep after this than anything else. The operation had actually managed to wear him out.

He gave him the injections quickly and turned to the other two, smirking a bit at the sign of the canvas. Perhaps he could get away with painting as well later, he thought idly. "So… did you two decide who is to look after him?"

He already knew the answer before Kire even raised his hand. Only confirming even more of his guesses. "Alright. Let me show you a list of his medications and a schedule to adhere to."

Kire nodded and stepped forward as Amadeus began to ramble, Erik already dozing in the background behind them.

Nadir watched the two for a moment, making sure they all bad it under control, before saying just loud enough for the two to hear- as to not wake Erik, "I'll go make dinner and tea… Amadeus I will make you something you can eat quickly. You look dead on your feet."

The eldest in the room nodded gratefully and Nadir bowed as he exited. For some reason he felt a twinge of panic while making Amadeus's food. Feeling an incessant need to get it right.

Shaking it off as just his anxiety from today displaying itself in an unwelcome way, he hurried about, carefully making the sandwich with more attention than he cared to admit. When that was done he started on his tea right as the man himself appeared.

Quietly and still practically, unexplainably, silent, he gave him the plate and began pouring the tea.

He took it gratefully and began to eat in meticulous little bites, lost in thought. A habit of his, Nadir had noted.

But he nearly jumped as when he handed him the tea Amadeus asked "How well do you play chess?"

Nadir was a bit surprised but shrugged saying "Alright I suppose… I beat Erik a few times- despite his refusal to admit it."

Amadeus snorted and nodded slowly. "Would you care to play with me tomorrow? I glanced at the game you were playing earlier. It wasn't bad form and, well, I rather miss playing."

Nadir raised an eyebrow and said "I'm surprised you want me to. I figured Kire or Goya would be a better match for you."

Amadeus smiled under his veil and said "Well. Technically yes but Kire is busy and I don't think I could get Goya sit still long enough to play. At least not with excessive amounts of drink and or opium."

Goya, who happened to be sneaking out of the workshop with two boxes in his hand, chuckled as he passed, saying "And Amadeus. Not or. And."

Before slipping to the front door. Nadir, too tired from today to stop him, only called out "Dinner is at ten. Don't be late and blow it. I'll have to keep the doors locked if you are late."

He rolled his eyes and called back in Persian "Yes grandmama." before going out.

Nadir shook his head, turning back to face Amadeus saying "I swear. One day he will drive me up a wall."

Amadeus laughed slightly, a beautiful high sound in Nadirs opinion. "Yes. He can be a bit much. But he isn't all bad. Especially when he has something to fiddle with in his hands. I think he is going to go out far enough to not bother us and play music. Judging by the case anyways."

"That's… oddly considerate of him." Nadir said with an approving nod.

Amadeus nodded "Well. He is odd in many things. Even by our standards."

"Very true." He looked at him in the eyes and felt strangely at peace at those small golden specks hidden by the shadow of how sunken they were.

He stared a little longer than Amadeus was used to, and so in a slight confusion he said "So… Chess?"

Nadir blinked and nodded. "Uh- yeah. Chess. Sounds good."

Amadeus eyed him suspiciously for a moment but nodded. "Tomorrow then. Noon?" for some ungodly reason he felt he needed a specific time, despite them living in the same house. In all honesty, this was a tired, spur of the moment idea. But, he did honestly miss playing, and the idea of playing with this Nadir sounded like a breath of fresh air to the highly confused man.

"Noon." Nadir said standing, the clock chime reminding him he needed to cook dinner. He looked at the finished plate and added with a bit of concern in his voice "You should get some rest. You did a lot today. I'll clean up."

Amadeus nodded and stood with a tired stretch. "You're right. And I should probably sleep before Goya comes to bed. He's… very restless."

"I never would have guessed." Nadir said with what Amadeus considered a charming laugh.

Amadeus nodded his thanks and said, a smile never leaving his face "Good night, Nadir." before wandering off to his room. Feeling rather excited and… oddly hopeful for tomorrow. It had been a long time since he had something to look forward to, even if it was as simple as a game of chess.

And it was with that thought, he drifted to sleep.

O.G.

I know it's a bit slow but Idk. It felt good to write. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
